cats for a fanfic
by Whirlstorm
Summary: I know it's a bit stereotypical, but I need cats for my first fan-fic. Spots are first-come first-serve, i'll reveal plot points as we go. FINISHED PUTTING UP FINAL ALLIEGANCES AND INTRO
1. Chapter 1

All right, I know this is slightly generic, but I need charactors for my first fan-fic. I have the four clans in a different forest, long after Power of the Three shtick is over. That's basically all I can tell you, exept that (obviously) the ShadowClan leader is evil, and (not so obviously) that the two man charries are in ShadowClan. That's basically it, review to submit your cat. A typical post should go like this:

Name: (self-explanitory)

Gender:(agian... self-explanitory)

Age: (In moons)

Discription:(Pelt, eyes, any scars, ect.)

Personality:(discribe your cat's personality)

Position:(Queen, Warrior, Apprentice, Leader, Medicine Cat, Kit, Elder)

Clan: (Specify the clan you want them to be in. If, however, for example, you submit a cat to Thunderclan, and Thunderclan's full, I may move you to a vacancy in Windclan)

Here's the allegances as they stand:

**ShadowClan: Too proud to be too proud**

Leader: (Female)

Deputy: (female)

Medicine Cat: (female)

Senor Warriors: (I'm making a distinction because leaders will confer with Senor Warriors more)

1. (male)

2. (male)

3. (male)

4. (female)

Warriors:

1. (male)

2. (female)

3. (female)

4. (male)

5. (female)

6. (male)

7. (female)

8. (female)

9. (male)

Queens:

1. (female)

2. (female)

3. (female)

Apprentices

1. (male)

2. (male)

3. (male)

4. (male)

5. (female)

Kits: (unspecified, I'll take them as I get them)

1.

2.

3.

4.

5.

6.

7.

Elders:(Still not very eager to retire, are you?)

**RiverClan: Because we can!**

Leader: (Male)

Deputy: (female)

Medicine cat: (male)

Senor Warriors: (Okay, this is taking too long. From now on, M or F)

1. M

2. F

3. M

4. M

5. F

6. F

Warriors:

1. M

2. M

3. M

4. F

5. M

6. M

7. F

8. F

9. M

10. M

11. M

12. F

13. M

Queens: (Hmm... something's wrong here)

Apprentices: (... and here...)

Kits: (Uh-oh, I see a problem here!)

Elders: (Take them as they come, people)

1.

2.

3.

4.

5.

**ThunderClan: Because we're the chosen ones!**

Leader: (Female)

Deputy: (male)

Medicine Cat: (female)

Senor Warriors:

1 f

2 m

3 m

Warriors:

1 M

2 F

3 M

4 M

5 M

6 F

7 F

8 F

9 M

10 M

11 F

12 F

13 M

Queens:

1. F

Kits:

1. N

2. M

3. F

Apprentices:

1. F

2. M

3. F

4. F

Elders: (Take 'em as they come)

1.

2.

3.

**WindClan: Because... erm... ran out of ideas.**

Leader: M

Deputy: F

Medicine Cat: F

Senor Warriors:

1 F

2 M

3 M

4 F

5 F

Warriors

1 F

2 F

3 M

4 M

5 M

6 M

7 F

Queens:

1 F

2 F

Kits:

(Not born yet)

1 F

2 M

3 M

4 F

5 M

Apprentices:

1 M

2 F

3 F

Elders 

1 F

2 F

3 F

4 M

5 M

All right, that's it for now. Please review and submit your cats, and I'll list who's apprenticed to who, and relations as more come in. Until then, Chaos!

Whirlstorm


	2. Chapter 2

**MAINS TAKEN! STILL NEED LEADERS! SENOIR WARRIORS AT LEAST 35 MOONS OLD! I LIKE USING BOLD! I DIDN"T GET EVERYONE"S CAT UP, WILL DO SO LATER! PLEASE REVIEW! YOU MAY HAVE CRUSH!**

All right, I know this is slightly generic, but I need charactors for my first fan-fic. I have the four clans in a different forest, long after Power of the Three shtick is over. That's basically all I can tell you, exept that (obviously) the ShadowClan leader is evil, and (not so obviously) that the two man charries are in ShadowClan. That's basically it, review to submit your cat. A typical post should go like this:

Name: (self-explanitory)

Gender:(agian... self-explanitory)

Age: (In moons)

Discription:(Pelt, eyes, any scars, ect.)

Personality:(discribe your cat's personality)

Position:(Queen, Warrior, Apprentice, Leader, Medicine Cat, Kit, Elder)

Clan: (Specify the clan you want them to be in. If, however, for example, you submit a cat to Thunderclan, and Thunderclan's full, I may move you to a vacancy in Windclan)

Here's the allegances as they stand:

**ShadowClan: Too proud to be too proud**

Leader: (Female)

Deputy: (female)

Medicine Cat: White she-cat, with light grey flecks and pale blue eyes. Sister to Stormtalon.

Senor Warriors: (I'm making a distinction because leaders will confer with Senor Warriors more)

1. (male)

2. (male)

3. (male)

4. (female)

Warriors:

1. Stormtalon: Big, pure black tom with amber eyes. Brother to Frostfeather. **APPRENTICE: PUDDLEPAW **(male main taken, no mains left)

Spiderstrike: Lithe, long-legged black and silver she-cat with dark green eyes (female main taken, and sorry can't be deputy, contradicts plot point) Love Interest: Stormtalon **APPRENTICE: KESTRALPAW**

3. (female)

4. (male)

5. (female)

6. (male)

7. (female)

8. (female)

9. (male)

Queens:

1. (female)

2. (female)

3. (female)

Apprentices

1. Kestralpaw: A dark brown tabby she-cat, with white under-belly and chest with dark amber eyes

2. (male)

3. (male)

4. (male)

5. Puddlepaw: White she-cat with grey flecks, has green eyes

Kits: (unspecified, I'll take them as I get them)

1.

2.

3.

4.

5.

6.

7.

Elders:(Still not very eager to retire, are you?)

**RiverClan: Because we can!**

Leader: (Male)

Deputy: (female)

Medicine cat: (male)

Senor Warriors: (Okay, this is taking too long. From now on, M or F)

1. M

2. F

3. M

4. M

5. F

6. F

Warriors:

1. M

2. M

3. M

4. F

5. M

6. M

7. F

8. F

9. M

10. M

11. M

12. F

13. M

Queens: (Hmm... something's wrong here)

Apprentices: (... and here...)

Kits: (Uh-oh, I see a problem here!)

Elders: (Take them as they come, people)

1.

2.

3.

4.

5.

**ThunderClan: Because we're the chosen ones!**

Leader: (Female)

Deputy: (male)

Medicine Cat: Willowfern: Sister of Winterthaw, Nightshadow Young she-cat with dark amber eyes,white paws, and uneven hair, with a black patch around her eye

Senor Warriors:

1 f

2 m

3 m

Warriors:

Nightshadow: Only brother of Willowfern, Winterthaw. A handsome black-blue tom with dark amber eyes, broad shoulders, and uneven long hair. Strange coloring turns heads, mostly those of she-cats.

Winterthaw: Sister of Nightshadow, Willowfern Young she-cat with gold and green eyes, long uneven hair, and a long fluffy tail

3 M

4 M

5 M

6 7 F

8 F

9 M

10 M

11 F

12 F

13 M

Queens:

1. F

Kits:

1. N

2. M

3. F

Apprentices:

1. F

2. M

3. F

4. F

Elders: (Take 'em as they come)

1.

2.

3.

**WindClan: Because... erm... ran out of ideas.**

Leader: M

Deputy: F

Medicine Cat: Leafstorm: Brown tabby she-cat with green eyes and white paws and chest

Senor Warriors:

1 F

2 M

3 M

4 F

5 F

Warriors

1 F

2 F

3 M

4 M

5 M

6 M

7 F

Queens:

1 F

2 F

Kits:

(Not born yet)

1 F

2 M

3 M

4 F

5 M

Apprentices:

1 M

2 F

3 F

Elders

1 F

2 F

3 F

4 M

5 M

All right, that's it for now. Please review and submit your cats, and I'll list who's apprenticed to who, and relations as more come in. Until then, Chaos!

Whirlstorm


	3. Chapter 3

**MAINS TAKEN! STILL NEED LEADERS! SENOIR WARRIORS AT LEAST 35 MOONS OLD! I LIKE USING BOLD! I DIDN"T GET EVERYONE"S CAT UP, WILL DO SO LATER! PLEASE REVIEW! YOU MAY HAVE CRUSH!**

Warning! No guarantee that your character's going to be prominently mentioned in the book series.

All right, I know this is slightly generic, but I need characters for my first fan-fic. I have the four clans in a different forest, long after Power of the Three shtick is over. That's basically all I can tell you, except that (obviously) the ShadowClan leader is evil, and (not so obviously) that the two man charries are in ShadowClan. That's basically it, review to submit your cat. A typical post should go like this:

Name: (self-explanatory)

Gender:(again... self-explanatory)

Age: (In moons)

Description:(Pelt, eyes, any scars, ect.)

Personality:(describe your cat's personality)

Position:(Queen, Warrior, Apprentice, Leader, Medicine Cat, Kit, Elder)

Clan: (Specify the clan you want them to be in. If, however, for example, you submit a cat to Thunderclan, and Thunderclan's full, I may move you to a vacancy in Windclan)

**NEEDED:**

**SHADOWCLAN: **One leader, female. One deputy, female. Four senior warriors (over 35 moons) 5 warriors,2 queens,2 apprentices, 7 kits, No Elders

**THUNDERCLAN: **One male deputy,3 senior warriors,11 warriors,2 queens, 3 kits, 3 apprentices, 3 elders

**RIVERCLAN: **One male leader,6 senior warriors,13 warriors,2 queens, 3 apprentices, 4 kits, 3 elders

**WINDCLAN:One leader, male,**5 senior warriors, 7 warriors, 2 queens,5 kits, 5 elders, 3 apprentices

Here's the allegiances as they stand:

**ShadowClan: Too proud to be too proud**

Leader: (Female)

Deputy: (female)

Medicine Cat: White she-cat, with light grey flecks and pale blue eyes. Sister to Stormtalon.

Senor Warriors: (I'm making a distinction because leaders will confer with Senor Warriors more)

1.

2.

3.

4.

Warriors:

1. Stormtalon: Big, pure black tom with amber eyes. Brother to Frostfeather. **APPRENTICE: PUDDLEPAW **(male main taken, no mains left)

Spiderstrike: Lithe, long-legged black and silver she-cat with dark green eyes (female main taken, and sorry can't be deputy, contradicts plot point) Love Interest: Stormtalon **APPRENTICE: KESTRALPAW**

3. Snakefang- Well-built brown and ginger tabby tom. Blue-green eyes. One long scar on his flank from a battle **MENTOR BRIGHTPAW**

4. Heatherpelt- Inky black she-cat with white spots all over, gray eyes, white paws and underbelly

5.

6.

7.

8.

9.

Queens:

1. Heatherpelt- Inky black she-cat with white spots all over, gray eyes, white paws and underbelly

2.

3.

Apprentices

1. Kestralpaw: A dark brown tabby she-cat, with white under-belly and chest with dark amber eyes

2.

3.

4. Brightpaw- Very pretty ginger and white she-cat with gorgeous blue eyes

5. Puddlepaw: White she-cat with grey flecks, has green eyes

Kits:

1.

2.

3.

4.

5.

6.

7.

Elders:(Still not very eager to retire, are you?)

**RiverClan: Because we can!**

Leader: Male

Deputy: Icepath- Black she-cat with white paws, muzzle, and white tipped tail and blue eyes, sister of Jayfur **APPRENTICE SNEEZEPAW**

Medicine cat: Jayfur- Sleek gray tom with black paws, belly, chest, and ringed tail with dark blue eyes, Brother to Icepath

Senor Warriors:

1.

2.

3.

4.

5.

6.

Warriors:

1.

2.

3.

4.

5.

6.

7.

8.

9.

10.

11.

12.

13.

Queens:

1

2

Apprentices:

Sneezepaw- Orange tom with one long black stripe down his back with green eyes

2

3

4

Kits:

1

2

3

4

Elders:

1.

2.

3.

4.

5.

**ThunderClan: Because we're the chosen ones!**

Leader: Mousestar- Light brown with blue eyes and white tail pelt and has a tear in her left ear

Deputy: (male)

Medicine Cat: Willowfern: Sister of Winterthaw, Nightshadow Young she-cat with dark amber eyes,white paws, and uneven hair, with a black patch around her eye **APPRENTICE RAINPAW**

Senor Warriors:

1

2

3

Warriors:

Nightshadow: Only brother of Willowfern, Winterthaw. A handsome black-blue tom with dark amber eyes, broad shoulders, and uneven long hair. Strange coloring turns heads, mostly those of she-cats.

Winterthaw: Sister of Nightshadow, Willowfern Young she-cat with gold and green eyes, long uneven hair, and a long fluffy tail 

3

4

5

6

7

8

9

10

11

12

13

Queens:

1.

Kits:

1.

2.

3.

Apprentices:

1. Rainpaw- dark she-cat with blue/green eyes

2.

3.

4.

Elders:

1

2

3.

**WindClan: Because... erm... ran out of ideas.**

Leader: M

Deputy: Riskheart- Black-and-ginger she-cat with misty blue eyes (sorry Riverclan deputy's taken, this'll have to do)

Medicine Cat: Leafstorm: Brown tabby she-cat with green eyes and white paws and chest

Senor Warriors:

1

2

3

4

5

Warriors

1

2

3

4

5

6

7

Queens

1

2

Kits:

(Not born yet)

1

2

3

4

5

Apprentices:

1

2

3

Elders

1

2

3

4

5

All right, that's it for now. Please review and submit your cats, and I'll list who's apprenticed to who, and relations as more come in. Until then, Chaos!

Whirlstorm


	4. Chapter 4

**MAINS TAKEN! STILL NEED LEADERS! SENOIR WARRIORS AT LEAST 35 MOONS OLD! I LIKE USING BOLD! I DIDN"T GET EVERYONE"S CAT UP, WILL DO SO LATER! PLEASE REVIEW! YOU MAY HAVE CRUSH! NOT FINISHED WILL UPDATE TOMORROW**

Warning! No guarantee that your character's going to be prominently mentioned in the book series.

All right, I know this is slightly generic, but I need characters for my first fan-fic. I have the four clans in a different forest, long after Power of the Three shtick is over. That's basically all I can tell you, except that (obviously) the ShadowClan leader is evil, and (not so obviously) that the two man charries are in ShadowClan. That's basically it, review to submit your cat. A typical post should go like this:

Name: (self-explanatory)

Gender:(again... self-explanatory)

Age: (In moons)

Description:(Pelt, eyes, any scars, ect.)

Personality:(describe your cat's personality)

Position:(Queen, Warrior, Apprentice, Leader, Medicine Cat, Kit, Elder)

Clan: (Specify the clan you want them to be in. If, however, for example, you submit a cat to Thunderclan, and Thunderclan's full, I may move you to a vacancy in Windclan)

**NEEDED:**

**SHADOWCLAN: 2 senior warriors, **5 warriors,2 queens,NO APPRENTICES, seven kits,

**THUNDERCLAN: 5 **senior warriors,11 warriors,2 queens, 3 kits, 3 apprentices, 3 elders

**RIVERCLAN: **One male leader,6 senior warriors,13 warriors,2 queens, 3 apprentices, 4 kits, 3 elders

**WINDCLAN:One leader, male,**5 senior warriors, 7 warriors, 2 queens,5 kits, 5 elders, 3 apprentices

Here's the allegiances as they stand:

**ShadowClan: Too proud to be too proud**

Leader: Battlestar- Russet she-cat with black paws and stripes with ice-blue eyes

Deputy: Rosewhisker- Rosewhisker is a small, dark red she-cat with white paws and amber eyes, also with a long scar across her shoulder, Sister to Rainbreeze and Eaglewing, **APRENTICE SMOKEPAW**

Medicine Cat: White she-cat, with light grey flecks and pale blue eyes. Sister to Stormtalon.

Senor Warriors: (I'm making a distinction because leaders will confer with Senor Warriors more)

Eaglewing: broad-shouldered battle-scarred dark brown tom with green eyes, brother to Rosewhisker and Rainbreeze **APPRENTICE ROCKPAW**

Rainbreeze: light gray she-cat with dark gray flecks and amber eyes, sister to Rosewhisker, Eaglewing

3.

4.

Warriors:

. Stormtalon: Big, pure black tom with amber eyes. Brother to Frostfeather. **APPRENTICE: PUDDLEPAW **(male main taken, no mains left)

Spiderstrike: Lithe, long-legged black and silver she-cat with dark green eyes (female main taken, and sorry can't be deputy, contradicts plot point) Love Interest: Stormtalon **APPRENTICE: KESTRALPAW**

Snakefang- Well-built brown and ginger tabby tom. Blue-green eyes. One long scar on his flank from a battle **MENTOR BRIGHTPAW**

Heatherpelt- Inky black she-cat with white spots all over, gray eyes, white paws and underbelly

5.

6.

7.

8.

9.

Queens:

Heatherpelt- Inky black she-cat with white spots all over, gray eyes, white paws and underbelly

2.

3.

Apprentices

Kestralpaw: A dark brown tabby she-cat, with white under-belly and chest with dark amber eyes

Smokepaw: is a dark gray tabby tom with blue eyes and a white underbelly, brother to Rockpaw

Rockpaw: large black and white tom with amber eyes, borhter to Smokepaw

Brightpaw- Very pretty ginger and white she-cat with gorgeous blue eyes

Puddlepaw: White she-cat with grey flecks, has green eyes

Kits:

1.

2.

3.

4.

5.

6.

7.

Elders:(Still not very eager to retire, are you?)

**RiverClan: Because we can!**

Leader: Ravenstar- Black tom with a white tuft on his chest and tipped-tail with blue eyes, Brother of Twigwhisper and Jumpfoot, Mate: Falconheart, kits: Eaglekit, Hawkkit, Kestralkit

Deputy: Icepath- Black she-cat with white paws, muzzle, and white tipped tail and blue eyes, sister of Jayfur, mate Jumpfoot **APPRENTICE SNEEZEPAW**

Medicine cat: Jayfur- Sleek gray tom with black paws, belly, chest, and ringed tail with dark blue eyes, Brother to Icepath

Senor Warriors:

Twigwhisper- Dark smoky-brown tom with black paws and amber eyes, Brother to Ravenstar, Jumpfoot **APPRENTICE WHISPERPAW**

2.

3.

4.

5.

6.

Warriors:

Jumpfoot- Sleek dark grey, almost black tom with frosty blue eyes, brother to Ravenstar, Twigwhisper, Mate: Icepath

2.

3.

4.

5.

6.

7.

8.

9.

10.

11.

12.

13.

Queens:

Falconheart- Dark ginger she-cat with black stripes and paws with green eyes, mate: Ravenstar

Roseheart- Light brown she-cat with white patches, amber eyes

Apprentices:

Sneezepaw- Orange tom with one long black stripe down his back with green eyes, brother of Whisperpaw

Whisperpaw- Grey she-cat with white stripes and blue eyes, Sister of Sneezepaw

3

4

Kits:

Eaglekit- Dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes and a white face; adventrous and ambitious (Falconheart)

Hawkkit-Brown tabby tom with black tabby stripes paws and face with green eyes (Falconheart)

Kestralkit- Dark ginger tom with light brown markings on his flanks and brown paws (Falconheart)

Flamekit- Bright ginger tabby, dark amber eyes (Roseheart)

Ashkit- Ashy gray-black pelt, blue eyes (Roseheart)

Elders:

1.

2.

3.

4.

5.

**ThunderClan: Because we're the chosen ones!**

Leader: Mousestar- Light brown with blue eyes and white tail pelt and has a tear in her left ear

Deputy: Swiftheart- He is a solid white tom with one black paw. (His right back paw)

Medicine Cat: Willowfern: Sister of Winterthaw, Nightshadow Young she-cat with dark amber eyes,white paws, and uneven hair, with a black patch around her eye **APPRENTICE RAINPAW**

Senor Warriors:

1

2

3

Warriors:

Nightshadow: Only brother of Willowfern, Winterthaw. A handsome black-blue tom with dark amber eyes, broad shoulders, and uneven long hair. Strange coloring turns heads, mostly those of she-cats.

Winterthaw: Sister of Nightshadow, Willowfern Young she-cat with gold and green eyes, long uneven hair, and a long fluffy tail

Shadowstorm- Eyes are bright metalic silver, pelt is solid black except for the left front paw and right tip of her ear. She has a vertical scar over her left eye

4

5

6

7

8

9

10

11

12

13

Queens:

1.

Kits:

1.

2.

3.

Apprentices:

Rainpaw- dark she-cat with blue/green eyes

2.

3.

4.

Elders:

Silvereyes- Is a slate grey she-cat with a white splatter over her chest. She has a scar down the left side of her muzzle. and bright silver eyes

2

3.

**WindClan: Because... erm... ran out of ideas.**

Leader: M

Deputy: Riskheart- Black-and-ginger she-cat with misty blue eyes (sorry Riverclan deputy's taken, this'll have to do)

Medicine Cat: Leafstorm: Brown tabby she-cat with green eyes and white paws and chest

Senor Warriors:

1

2

3

4

5

Warriors

1

2

3

4

5

6

7

Queens

1

2

Kits:

(Not born yet)

1

2

3

4

5

Apprentices:

1

2

3

Elders

1

2

3

4

5

All right, that's it for now. Please review and submit your cats, and I'll list who's apprenticed to who, and relations as more come in. Until then, Chaos!

Whirlstorm


	5. Chapter 5

**MAINS TAKEN! STILL NEED LEADERS! SENIOR WARRIORS AT LEAST 35 MOONS OLD! I LIKE USING BOLD! I DIDN"T GET EVERYONE"S CAT UP, WILL DO SO LATER! PLEASE REVIEW! YOU MAY HAVE CRUSH! NOT FINISHED WILL UPDATE TOMORROW**

Warning! No guarantee that your character's going to be prominently mentioned in the book series.

All right, I know this is slightly generic, but I need characters for my first fan-fic. I have the four clans in a different forest, long after Power of the Three shtick is over. That's basically all I can tell you, except that (obviously) the ShadowClan leader is evil, and (not so obviously) that the two man charries are in ShadowClan. That's basically it, review to submit your cat. A typical post should go like this:

Name: (self-explanatory)

Gender:(again... self-explanatory)

Age: (In moons)

Description:(Pelt, eyes, any scars, ect.)

Personality:(describe your cat's personality)

Position:(Queen, Warrior, Apprentice, Leader, Medicine Cat, Kit, Elder)

Clan: (Specify the clan you want them to be in. If, however, for example, you submit a cat to Thunderclan, and Thunderclan's full, I may move you to a vacancy in Windclan)

**NEEDED:**

**SHADOWCLAN: 1 senior warrior, 4** warriors, 1 queen, NO APPRENTICES, 4 kits,

**THUNDERCLAN: 3 **senior warriors, 11 warriors,2 queens, 3 kits, 3 apprentices, 3 elders

**RIVERCLAN: 4** senior warriors, 10 warriors,NO QUEENS, 1 apprentice, NO KITS, 5 elders

**WINDCLAN:,**5 senior warriors, 5 warriors, 1 queen ,4 kits, 4 elders, 1 apprentice

Here's the allegiances as they stand:

**ShadowClan: Too proud to be too proud**

Leader: Battlestar- Russet she-cat with black paws and stripes with ice-blue eyes

Deputy: Rosewhisker- Rosewhisker is a small, dark red she-cat with white paws and amber eyes, also with a long scar across her shoulder, Sister to Rainbreeze and Eaglewing, **APRENTICE SMOKEPAW**

Medicine Cat: White she-cat, with light grey flecks and pale blue eyes. Sister to Stormtalon.

Senor Warriors: (I'm making a distinction because leaders will confer with Senor Warriors more)

Eaglewing: broad-shouldered battle-scarred dark brown tom with green eyes, brother to Rosewhisker and Rainbreeze **APPRENTICE ROCKPAW**

Rainbreeze: light gray she-cat with dark gray flecks and amber eyes, sister to Rosewhisker, Eaglewing

Vinestripe- light brown tabby tom with dark tabby stripes and amber eyes, mate: Willowstream

4.

Warriors:

. Stormtalon: Big, pure black tom with amber eyes. Brother to Frostfeather. **APPRENTICE: PUDDLEPAW **(male main taken, no mains left)

Spiderstrike: Lithe, long-legged black and silver she-cat with dark green eyes (female main taken, and sorry can't be deputy, contradicts plot point) Love Interest: Stormtalon **APPRENTICE: KESTRALPAW**

Snakefang- Well-built brown and ginger tabby tom. Blue-green eyes. One long scar on his flank from a battle **MENTOR BRIGHTPAW**

Silvercloud- She-cat with a silver pelt, with dark grey spots as well. Golden eyes, blind in her right eye

6.

7.

8.

9.

Queens:

Willowstream- small, long-furred pale gray tabby she-cat with green eyes, mate: Vinestripe

Heatherpelt- Inky black she-cat with white spots all over, gray eyes, white paws and underbelly (expecting)

3.

Apprentices

Kestralpaw: A dark brown tabby she-cat, with white under-belly and chest with dark amber eyes

Smokepaw: is a dark gray tabby tom with blue eyes and a white underbelly, brother to Rockpaw

Rockpaw: large black and white tom with amber eyes, borhter to Smokepaw

Brightpaw- Very pretty ginger and white she-cat with gorgeous blue eyes

Puddlepaw: White she-cat with grey flecks, has green eyes

Kits:

Firekit- small, dark ginger she-cat with amber eyes and white paws

Silverkit - long-legged silver tabby kit with green eyes

Briarkit -large, dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes and a white chest and underbelly

4.

5.

6.

7.

Elders:(Still not very eager to retire, are you?)

**RiverClan: Because we can!**

Leader: Ravenstar- Black tom with a white tuft on his chest and tipped-tail with blue eyes, Brother ofTwigwhisper and Jumpfoot, Mate: Falconheart, kits: Eaglekit, Hawkkit, Kestralkit

Deputy: Icepath- Black she-cat with white paws, muzzle, and white tipped tail and blue eyes, sister of Jayfur, mate Jumpfoot **APPRENTICE SNEEZEPAW**

Medicine cat: Jayfur- Sleek gray tom with black paws, belly, chest, and ringed tail with dark blue eyes, Brother to Icepath

Senor Warriors:

Twigwhisker- Dark smoky-brown tom with black paws and amber eyes, Brother to Ravenstar, Jumpfoot **APPRENTICE WHISPERPAW**

Tigerhunt: Orange tom with black stripes and deep green eyes

3.

4.

5.

6.

Warriors:

Jumpfoot- Sleek dark grey, almost black tom with frosty blue eyes, brother to Ravenstar, Twigwhisker, Mate: Icepath

Breezewhisker- Small black tom with blue eyes and lighter paws brother to Russetwhisker **APPRENTICE FIREPAW**

Russetwhisker- Russet she-cat with ginger ears and paws with green eyes and a scar along one flank, sister to Breezewhisker

4.

5.

6.

7.

8.

9.

10.

11.

12.

13.

Queens:

Falconheart- Dark ginger she-cat with black stripes and paws with green eyes, mate: Ravenstar

Roseheart- Light brown she-cat with white patches, amber eyes

Apprentices:

Sneezepaw- Orange tom with one long black stripe down his back with green eyes, brother of Whisperpaw

Whisperpaw- Grey she-cat with white stripes and blue eyes, Sister of Sneezepaw

Firepaw- Flame-colored tom with lighter streaks and green eyes with a nicked ear

4

Kits:

Eaglekit- Dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes and a white face; adventrous and ambitious (Falconheart)

Hawkkit-Brown tabby tom with black tabby stripes paws and face with green eyes (Falconheart)

Kestralkit- Dark ginger tom with light brown markings on his flanks and brown paws (Falconheart)

Flamekit- Bright ginger tabby, dark amber eyes (Roseheart)

Ashkit- Ashy gray-black pelt, blue eyes (Roseheart)

Elders:

1.

2.

3.

4.

5.

**ThunderClan: Because we're the chosen ones!**

Leader: Mousestar- Light brown with blue eyes and white tail pelt and has a tear in her left ear

Deputy: Swiftheart- He is a solid white tom with one black paw. (His right back paw)

Medicine Cat: Willowfern: Sister of Winterthaw, Nightshadow Young she-cat with dark amber eyes,white paws, and uneven hair, with a black patch around her eye **APPRENTICE RAINPAW**

Senor Warriors:

1

2

3

Warriors:

Nightshadow: Only brother of Willowfern, Winterthaw. A handsome black-blue tom with dark amber eyes, broad shoulders, and uneven long hair. Strange coloring turns heads, mostly those of she-cats.

Winterthaw: Sister of Nightshadow, Willowfern Young she-cat with gold and green eyes, long uneven hair, and a long fluffy tail

Shadowstorm- Eyes are bright metalic silver, pelt is solid black except for the left front paw and right tip of her ear. She has a vertical scar over her left eye

4

5

6

7

8

9

10

11

12

13

Queens:

1.

Kits:

1.

2.

3.

Apprentices:

Rainpaw- dark she-cat with blue/green eyes

2.

3.

4.

Elders:

Silvereyes- Is a slate grey she-cat with a white splatter over her chest. She has a scar down the left side of her muzzle. and bright silver eyes

2

3.

**WindClan: Because... erm... ran out of ideas.**

Leader: Muzzlestar- Dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes and a black muzzle **APPRENITCE SUNPAW**

Deputy: Riskheart- Black-and-ginger she-cat with misty blue eyes

Medicine Cat: Leafstorm: Brown tabby she-cat with green eyes and white paws and chest

Senor Warriors:

1

2

3

4

5

Warriors

Wildpelt- Tortoiseshell she-cat with deep nick in right ear, mate Scarshadow

Scarshadow- Smokey black tabby tom with scar on shoulder, mate Wildpelt

3

4

5

6

7

Queens

Galestorm- Light gray-yellow she-cat with striking blue-green eyes

2

Kits:

Maplekit- Dark brown tabby she-cat with patches of lighter brown, nearly sand-colored. Blue-Green eyes like her mother

2

3

4

5

Apprentices:

Sunpaw- Golden-yellow Tabby tom with multiple scars on his body and 2/3 of a tail

Nightpaw- Black she-cat with dark blue eyes

3

Elders

Fleetfoot- Plain brown tom with sparkling amber eyes

2

3

4

5

All right, that's it for now. Please review and submit your cats, and I'll list who's apprenticed to who, and relations as more come in. Until then, Chaos!

Whirlstorm


	6. Chapter 6

**MAINS TAKEN! STILL NEED LEADERS! SENIOR WARRIORS AT LEAST 35 MOONS OLD! I LIKE USING BOLD! I DIDN"T GET EVERYONE"S CAT UP, WILL DO SO LATER! PLEASE REVIEW! YOU MAY HAVE CRUSH! NOT FINISHED WILL UPDATE TOMORROW**

Warning! No guarantee that your character's going to be prominently mentioned in the book series.

All right, I know this is slightly generic, but I need characters for my first fan-fic. I have the four clans in a different forest, long after Power of the Three shtick is over. That's basically all I can tell you, except that (obviously) the ShadowClan leader is evil, and (not so obviously) that the two man charries are in ShadowClan. That's basically it, review to submit your cat. A typical post should go like this:

Name: (self-explanatory)

Gender:(again... self-explanatory)

Age: (In moons)

Description:(Pelt, eyes, any scars, ect.)

Personality:(describe your cat's personality)

Position:(Queen, Warrior, Apprentice, Leader, Medicine Cat, Kit, Elder)

Clan: (Specify the clan you want them to be in. If, however, for example, you submit a cat to Thunderclan, and Thunderclan's full, I may move you to a vacancy in Windclan)

**NEEDED:**

**SHADOWCLAN: 1 senior warrior, 4** warriors, 1 queen, NO APPRENTICES, 4 kits,

**THUNDERCLAN: 3 **senior warriors, 11 warriors,2 queens, 3 kits, 3 apprentices, 3 elders

**RIVERCLAN: 3** senior warriors, 8 warriors,NO QUEENS, NO APPRENTICES, NO KITS, 5 elders

**WINDCLAN:,**5 senior warriors, 5 warriors, 1 queen ,4 kits, 4 elders, 1 apprentice

Here's the allegiances as they stand:

**ShadowClan: Too proud to be too proud**

Leader: Battlestar- Russet she-cat with black paws and stripes with ice-blue eyes

Deputy: Rosewhisker- Rosewhisker is a small, dark red she-cat with white paws and amber eyes, also with a long scar across her shoulder, Sister to Rainbreeze and Eaglewing, **APRENTICE SMOKEPAW**

Medicine Cat: White she-cat, with light grey flecks and pale blue eyes. Sister to Stormtalon.

Senor Warriors: (I'm making a distinction because leaders will confer with Senor Warriors more)

Eaglewing: broad-shouldered battle-scarred dark brown tom with green eyes, brother to Rosewhisker and Rainbreeze **APPRENTICE ROCKPAW**

Rainbreeze: light gray she-cat with dark gray flecks and amber eyes, sister to Rosewhisker, Eaglewing

Vinestripe- light brown tabby tom with dark tabby stripes and amber eyes, mate: Willowstream

4.

Warriors:

. Stormtalon: Big, pure black tom with amber eyes. Brother to Frostfeather. **APPRENTICE: PUDDLEPAW **(male main taken, no mains left)

Spiderstrike: Lithe, long-legged black and silver she-cat with dark green eyes (female main taken, and sorry can't be deputy, contradicts plot point) Love Interest: Stormtalon **APPRENTICE: KESTRALPAW**

Snakefang- Well-built brown and ginger tabby tom. Blue-green eyes. One long scar on his flank from a battle **MENTOR BRIGHTPAW**

Silvercloud- She-cat with a silver pelt, with dark grey spots as well. Golden eyes, blind in her right eye

6.

7.

8.

9.

Queens:

Willowstream- small, long-furred pale gray tabby she-cat with green eyes, mate: Vinestripe

Heatherpelt- Inky black she-cat with white spots all over, gray eyes, white paws and underbelly (expecting)

3.

Apprentices

Kestralpaw: A dark brown tabby she-cat, with white under-belly and chest with dark amber eyes

Smokepaw: is a dark gray tabby tom with blue eyes and a white underbelly, brother to Rockpaw

Rockpaw: large black and white tom with amber eyes, borhter to Smokepaw

Brightpaw- Very pretty ginger and white she-cat with gorgeous blue eyes

Puddlepaw: White she-cat with grey flecks, has green eyes

Kits:

Firekit- small, dark ginger she-cat with amber eyes and white paws

Silverkit - long-legged silver tabby kit with green eyes

Briarkit -large, dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes and a white chest and underbelly

4.

5.

6.

7.

Elders:(Still not very eager to retire, are you?)

**RiverClan: Because we can!**

Leader: Ravenstar- Black tom with a white tuft on his chest and tipped-tail with blue eyes, Brother ofTwigwhisper and Jumpfoot, Mate: Falconheart, kits: Eaglekit, Hawkkit, Kestralkit

Deputy: Icepath- Black she-cat with white paws, muzzle, and white tipped tail and blue eyes, sister of Jayfur, mate Jumpfoot **APPRENTICE SNEEZEPAW**

Medicine cat: Jayfur- Sleek gray tom with black paws, belly, chest, and ringed tail with dark blue eyes, Brother to Icepath

Senor Warriors:

Twigwhisker- Dark smoky-brown tom with black paws and amber eyes, Brother to Ravenstar, Jumpfoot **APPRENTICE WHISPERPAW**

Tigerhunt: Orange tom with black stripes and deep green eyes

Lionclaw- Huge golden tom with bright green eyes and a "mane" around his head

4.

5.

6.

Warriors:

Jumpfoot- Sleek dark grey, almost black tom with frosty blue eyes, brother to Ravenstar, Twigwhisker, Mate: Icepath

Breezewhisker- Small black tom with blue eyes and lighter paws brother to Russetwhisker **APPRENTICE FIREPAW**

Russetwhisker- Russet she-cat with ginger ears and paws with green eyes and a scar along one flank, sister to Breezewhisker

Redhawk- Reddish tom with dark brown stripes and ears with green eyes, brother to Sparrowsong **APPRENTICE DREAMPAW**

Sparrowsong- Light brown shecat with a reddish belly and chest with green eyes, sister to Redhawk

6.

7.

8.

9.

10.

11.

12.

13.

Queens:

Falconheart- Dark ginger she-cat with black stripes and paws with green eyes, mate: Ravenstar

Roseheart- Light brown she-cat with white patches, amber eyes

Apprentices:

Sneezepaw- Orange tom with one long black stripe down his back with green eyes, brother of Whisperpaw

Whisperpaw- Grey she-cat with white stripes and blue eyes, Sister of Sneezepaw

Firepaw- Flame-colored tom with lighter streaks and green eyes with a nicked ear

Dreampaw- Snowy grey she-cat with blue eyes

Kits:

Eaglekit- Dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes and a white face; adventrous and ambitious (Falconheart)

Hawkkit-Brown tabby tom with black tabby stripes paws and face with green eyes (Falconheart)

Kestralkit- Dark ginger tom with light brown markings on his flanks and brown paws (Falconheart)

Flamekit- Bright ginger tabby, dark amber eyes (Roseheart)

Ashkit- Ashy gray-black pelt, blue eyes (Roseheart)

Elders:

1.

2.

3.

4.

5.

**ThunderClan: Because we're the chosen ones!**

Leader: Mousestar- Light brown with blue eyes and white tail pelt and has a tear in her left ear

Deputy: Swiftheart- He is a solid white tom with one black paw. (His right back paw)

Medicine Cat: Willowfern: Sister of Winterthaw, Nightshadow Young she-cat with dark amber eyes,white paws, and uneven hair, with a black patch around her eye **APPRENTICE RAINPAW**

Senor Warriors:

1

2

3

Warriors:

Nightshadow: Only brother of Willowfern, Winterthaw. A handsome black-blue tom with dark amber eyes, broad shoulders, and uneven long hair. Strange coloring turns heads, mostly those of she-cats.

Winterthaw: Sister of Nightshadow, Willowfern Young she-cat with gold and green eyes, long uneven hair, and a long fluffy tail

Shadowstorm- Eyes are bright metalic silver, pelt is solid black except for the left front paw and right tip of her ear. She has a vertical scar over her left eye

4

5

6

7

8

9

10

11

12

13

Queens:

1.

Kits:

1.

2.

3.

Apprentices:

Rainpaw- dark she-cat with blue/green eyes

2.

3.

4.

Elders:

Silvereyes- Is a slate grey she-cat with a white splatter over her chest. She has a scar down the left side of her muzzle. and bright silver eyes

2

3.

**WindClan: Because... erm... ran out of ideas.**

Leader: Muzzlestar- Dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes and a black muzzle **APPRENITCE SUNPAW**

Deputy: Riskheart- Black-and-ginger she-cat with misty blue eyes

Medicine Cat: Leafstorm: Brown tabby she-cat with green eyes and white paws and chest

Senor Warriors:

1

2

3

4

5

Warriors

Wildpelt- Tortoiseshell she-cat with deep nick in right ear, mate Scarshadow

Scarshadow- Smokey black tabby tom with scar on shoulder, mate Wildpelt

3

4

5

6

7

Queens

Galestorm- Light gray-yellow she-cat with striking blue-green eyes

2

Kits:

Maplekit- Dark brown tabby she-cat with patches of lighter brown, nearly sand-colored. Blue-Green eyes like her mother

2

3

4

5

Apprentices:

Sunpaw- Golden-yellow Tabby tom with multiple scars on his body and 2/3 of a tail

Nightpaw- Black she-cat with dark blue eyes

3

Elders

Fleetfoot- Plain brown tom with sparkling amber eyes

2

3

4

5

All right, that's it for now. Please review and submit your cats, and I'll list who's apprenticed to who, and relations as more come in. Until then, Chaos!

Whirlstorm


	7. Chapter 7

**MAINS TAKEN! STILL NEED LEADERS! SENIOR WARRIORS AT LEAST 35 MOONS OLD! I LIKE USING BOLD! I DIDN"T GET EVERYONE"S CAT UP, WILL DO SO LATER! PLEASE REVIEW! YOU MAY HAVE CRUSH! NOT FINISHED WILL UPDATE TOMORROW**

Warning! No guarantee that your character's going to be prominently mentioned in the book series.

All right, I know this is slightly generic, but I need characters for my first fan-fic. I have the four clans in a different forest, long after Power of the Three shtick is over. That's basically all I can tell you, except that (obviously) the ShadowClan leader is evil, and (not so obviously) that the two man charries are in ShadowClan. That's basically it, review to submit your cat. A typical post should go like this:

Name: (self-explanatory)

Gender:(again... self-explanatory)

Age: (In moons)

Description:(Pelt, eyes, any scars, ect.)

Personality:(describe your cat's personality)

Position:(Queen, Warrior, Apprentice, Leader, Medicine Cat, Kit, Elder)

Clan: (Specify the clan you want them to be in. If, however, for example, you submit a cat to Thunderclan, and Thunderclan's full, I may move you to a vacancy in Windclan)

**NEEDED:**

**SHADOWCLAN: 1 senior warrior, 3** warriors, NO QUEENS, NO APPRENTICES, NO KITS,

**THUNDERCLAN: 1 **senior warriors, 11 warriors,NO QUEENS NO KITS, 3 apprentices, 3 elders

**RIVERCLAN: 1** senior warrior, 5 warriors,NO QUEENS, NO APPRENTICES, NO KITS, 5 elders

**WINDCLAN:,3** senior warriors, 2 warriors, 1 queen ,4 kits, 4 elders, 1 apprentice

Here's the allegiances as they stand:

**ShadowClan: Too proud to be too proud**

Leader: Battlestar- Russet she-cat with black paws and stripes with ice-blue eyes

Deputy: Rosewhisker- Rosewhisker is a small, dark red she-cat with white paws and amber eyes, also with a long scar across her shoulder, Sister to Rainbreeze and Eaglewing, **APRENTICE SMOKEPAW**

Medicine Cat: White she-cat, with light grey flecks and pale blue eyes. Sister to Stormtalon.

Senor Warriors: (I'm making a distinction because leaders will confer with Senor Warriors more)

Eaglewing: broad-shouldered battle-scarred dark brown tom with green eyes, brother to Rosewhisker and Rainbreeze **APPRENTICE ROCKPAW**

Rainbreeze: light gray she-cat with dark gray flecks and amber eyes, sister to Rosewhisker, Eaglewing

Vinestripe- light brown tabby tom with dark tabby stripes and amber eyes, mate: Willowstream

4.

Warriors:

Stormtalon: Big, pure black tom with amber eyes. Brother to Frostfeather. **APPRENTICE: PUDDLEPAW **(male main taken, no mains left)

Spiderstrike: Lithe, long-legged black and silver she-cat with dark green eyes (female main taken, and sorry can't be deputy, contradicts plot point) Love Interest: Stormtalon **APPRENTICE: KESTRALPAW**

Snakefang- Well-built brown and ginger tabby tom. Blue-green eyes. One long scar on his flank from a battle **MENTOR BRIGHTPAW**

Silvercloud- She-cat with a silver pelt, with dark grey spots as well. Golden eyes, blind in her right eye

Lionpath- Golden tom with green eyes

7.

8.

9.

Queens:

Willowstream- small, long-furred pale gray tabby she-cat with green eyes, mate: Vinestripe

Heatherpelt- Inky black she-cat with white spots all over, gray eyes, white paws and underbelly (expecting)

Morningwing- dark gray tabby she-cat with black flecks and blue eyes

Apprentices

Kestralpaw: A dark brown tabby she-cat, with white under-belly and chest with dark amber eyes

Smokepaw: is a dark gray tabby tom with blue eyes and a white underbelly, brother to Rockpaw

Rockpaw: large black and white tom with amber eyes, borhter to Smokepaw

Brightpaw- Very pretty ginger and white she-cat with gorgeous blue eyes

Puddlepaw: White she-cat with grey flecks, has green eyes

Kits:

Firekit- small, dark ginger she-cat with amber eyes and white paws

Silverkit - long-legged silver tabby kit with green eyes

Briarkit -large, dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes and a white chest and underbelly

Starlingkit -dark ginger she-cat with amber eyes. She is the only kit from Morningwind that looks exactly like her WindClan father, Foxstep, and Morningwind fears someone may connect their looks

Owlkit - tiny dark gray she-cat with wide yellow eyes

Hawkkit - large, pure black tom with amber eyes and white paws

Sparrowkit - pale gray tom, with black stripes and amber eyes

Elders:(Still not very eager to retire, are you?)

**RiverClan: Because we can!**

Leader: Ravenstar- Black tom with a white tuft on his chest and tipped-tail with blue eyes, Brother ofTwigwhisper and Jumpfoot, Mate: Falconheart, kits: Eaglekit, Hawkkit, Kestralkit

Deputy: Icepath- Black she-cat with white paws, muzzle, and white tipped tail and blue eyes, sister of Jayfur, mate Jumpfoot **APPRENTICE SNEEZEPAW**

Medicine cat: Jayfur- Sleek gray tom with black paws, belly, chest, and ringed tail with dark blue eyes, Brother to Icepath

Senor Warriors:

Twigwhisker- Dark smoky-brown tom with black paws and amber eyes, Brother to Ravenstar, Jumpfoot **APPRENTICE WHISPERPAW**

Tigerhunt: Orange tom with black stripes and deep green eyes

Lionclaw- Huge golden tom with bright green eyes and a "mane" around his head

Streamfoot- Blue/grey with blue eyes, brother to Rainfeather

Rainfeather- Light blue/grey with silver paws and ears with blue eyes, sister to Streamfoot

6.

Warriors:

Jumpfoot- Sleek dark grey, almost black tom with frosty blue eyes, brother to Ravenstar, Twigwhisker, Mate: Icepath

Breezestorm- Small black tom with blue eyes and lighter paws brother to Russetwhisker **APPRENTICE FIREPAW**

Russetwhisker- Russet she-cat with ginger ears and paws with green eyes and a scar along one flank, sister to Breezestorm

Redhawk- Reddish tom with dark brown stripes and ears with green eyes, brother to Sparrowsong **APPRENTICE DREAMPAW**

Sparrowsong- Light brown shecat with a reddish belly and chest with green eyes, sister to Redhawk

Fadepelt- Black tom with blue eyes and lighter paws and ears, brother to Cliffsky and Stormpath

Cliffysky- Light ginger she-cat with clear sky-blue eyes, sister to Stormpath and Fadepelt

Stormpath- Dark blue/grey tom with blue eyes and black paws and stripes, brother to Fadepelt and Cliffsky 

9.

10.

11.

12.

13.

Queens:

Falconheart- Dark ginger she-cat with black stripes and paws with green eyes, mate: Ravenstar

Roseheart- Light brown she-cat with white patches, amber eyes

Apprentices:

Sneezepaw- Orange tom with one long black stripe down his back with green eyes, brother of Whisperpaw

Whisperpaw- Grey she-cat with white stripes and blue eyes, Sister of Sneezepaw

Firepaw- Flame-colored tom with lighter streaks and green eyes with a nicked ear

Dreampaw- Snowy grey she-cat with blue eyes

Kits:

Eaglekit- Dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes and a white face; adventrous and ambitious (Falconheart)

Hawkkit-Brown tabby tom with black tabby stripes paws and face with green eyes (Falconheart)

Kestralkit- Dark ginger tom with light brown markings on his flanks and brown paws (Falconheart)

Flamekit- Bright ginger tabby, dark amber eyes (Roseheart)

Ashkit- Ashy gray-black pelt, blue eyes (Roseheart)

Elders:

1.

2.

3.

4.

5.

**ThunderClan: Because we're the chosen ones!**

Leader: Mousestar- Light brown with blue eyes and white tail pelt and has a tear in her left ear

Deputy: Swiftheart- He is a solid white tom with one black paw. (His right back paw)

Medicine Cat: Willowfern: Sister of Winterthaw, Nightshadow Young she-cat with dark amber eyes,white paws, and uneven hair, with a black patch around her eye **APPRENTICE RAINPAW**

Senor Warriors:

Flamingleaf- Orangish-red tom with green eyes, mate Aquadream

(Aquadream after finished being queen)

3

Warriors:

Nightshadow: Only brother of Willowfern, Winterthaw. A handsome black-blue tom with dark amber eyes, broad shoulders, and uneven long hair. Strange coloring turns heads, mostly those of she-cats.

Winterthaw: Sister of Nightshadow, Willowfern Young she-cat with gold and green eyes, long uneven hair, and a long fluffy tail

Shadowstorm- Eyes are bright metalic silver, pelt is solid black except for the left front paw and right tip of her ear. She has a vertical scar over her left eye

4

5

6

7

8

9

10

11

12

13

Queens:

Aquadream- Blue she-cat with white cloud-shaped spots, green eyes, mate, Flamingleaf

Kits:

Dreamkit- Cream she-kit with a red stripe running down her back, green eyes

Flickerkit- Cream tom with brown spots and green eyes

Apprentices:

Rainpaw- dark she-cat with blue/green eyes

2.

3.

4.

Elders:

Silvereyes- Is a slate grey she-cat with a white splatter over her chest. She has a scar down the left side of her muzzle. and bright silver eyes

2

3.

**WindClan: Because... erm... ran out of ideas.**

Leader: Muzzlestar- Dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes and a black muzzle **APPRENITCE SUNPAW**

Deputy: Riskheart- Black-and-ginger she-cat with misty blue eyes

Medicine Cat: Leafstorm: Brown tabby she-cat with green eyes and white paws and chest

Senor Warriors:

Sandfeather- Sandy-colored with green eyes and darker spots, sister to Poppybreeze

Poppybreeze- Light ginger shecat with green eyes, sister to Sandfeather 

3

4

5

Warriors

Wildpelt- Tortoiseshell she-cat with deep nick in right ear, mate Scarshadow

Scarshadow- Smokey black tabby tom with scar on shoulder, mate Wildpelt

Foxstep - dark ginger tom with amber eyes

Oakcloud- Huge reddish tom with green eyes

6

7

Queens

Galestorm- Light gray-yellow she-cat with striking blue-green eyes

2

Kits:

Maplekit- Dark brown tabby she-cat with patches of lighter brown, nearly sand-colored. Blue-Green eyes like her mother

2

3

4

5

Apprentices:

Sunpaw- Golden-yellow Tabby tom with multiple scars on his body and 2/3 of a tail

Nightpaw- Black she-cat with dark blue eyes

3

Elders

Fleetfoot- Plain brown tom with sparkling amber eyes

2

3

4

5

All right, that's it for now. Please review and submit your cats, and I'll list who's apprenticed to who, and relations as more come in. Until then, Chaos!

Whirlstorm


	8. Chapter 8

**MAINS TAKEN! STILL NEED LEADERS! SENIOR WARRIORS AT LEAST 35 MOONS OLD! I LIKE USING BOLD! I DIDN"T GET EVERYONE"S CAT UP, WILL DO SO LATER! PLEASE REVIEW! YOU MAY HAVE CRUSH! NOT FINISHED WILL UPDATE TOMORROW**

Warning! No guarantee that your character's going to be prominently mentioned in the book series.

All right, I know this is slightly generic, but I need characters for my first fan-fic. I have the four clans in a different forest, long after Power of the Three shtick is over. That's basically all I can tell you, except that (obviously) the ShadowClan leader is evil, and (not so obviously) that the two man charries are in ShadowClan. That's basically it, review to submit your cat. A typical post should go like this:

Name: (self-explanatory)

Gender:(again... self-explanatory)

Age: (In moons)

Description:(Pelt, eyes, any scars, ect.)

Personality:(describe your cat's personality)

Position:(Queen, Warrior, Apprentice, Leader, Medicine Cat, Kit, Elder)

Clan: (Specify the clan you want them to be in. If, however, for example, you submit a cat to Thunderclan, and Thunderclan's full, I may move you to a vacancy in Windclan)

**NEEDED:**

**SHADOWCLAN: CLOSED**

**THUNDERCLAN: 1 **senior warriors, 8 warriors,NO QUEENS NO KITS, NO APPRENTICES, 3 elders

**RIVERCLAN: 1** senior warrior, 4 warriors,NO QUEENS, NO APPRENTICES, NO KITS, 5 elders

**WINDCLAN:,3** senior warriors, 2 warriors, NO QUEENS, NO KITs, 4 elders, NO APPRENTICES

Here's the allegiances as they stand:

**ShadowClan: Too proud to be too proud**

Leader: Battlestar- Russet she-cat with black paws and stripes with ice-blue eyes

Deputy: Rosewhisker- Rosewhisker is a small, dark red she-cat with white paws and amber eyes, also with a long scar across her shoulder, Sister to Rainbreeze and Eaglewing, **APRENTICE SMOKEPAW**

Medicine Cat: Frostfeather- (lol sorry) White she-cat, with light grey flecks and pale blue eyes. Sister to Stormtalon.

Senor Warriors: (I'm making a distinction because leaders will confer with Senor Warriors more)

Eaglewing: broad-shouldered battle-scarred dark brown tom with green eyes, brother to Rosewhisker and Rainbreeze **APPRENTICE ROCKPAW**

Rainbreeze: light gray she-cat with dark gray flecks and amber eyes, sister to Rosewhisker, Eaglewing

Vinestripe- light brown tabby tom with dark tabby stripes and amber eyes, mate: Willowstream

Dappleberry- tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes and white paws

Warriors:

Stormtalon: Big, pure black tom with amber eyes. Brother to Frostfeather. **APPRENTICE: PUDDLEPAW **(male main taken, no mains left)

Spiderstrike: Lithe, long-legged black and silver she-cat with dark green eyes (female main taken, and sorry can't be deputy, contradicts plot point) Love Interest: Stormtalon **APPRENTICE: KESTRALPAW**

Snakefang- Well-built brown and ginger tabby tom. Blue-green eyes. One long scar on his flank from a battle **MENTOR BRIGHTPAW**

Silvercloud- She-cat with a silver pelt, with dark grey spots as well. Golden eyes, blind in her right eye

Lionpath- Golden tom with green eyes

Spottedflower- long-legged tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes

Goldenleaf- beautiful golden coloured she-cat with green eyes

Redfrost- massive battle-scarred dark red tom with amber eyes and white paws

Queens:

Willowstream- small, long-furred pale gray tabby she-cat with green eyes, mate: Vinestripe

Heatherpelt- Inky black she-cat with white spots all over, gray eyes, white paws and underbelly (expecting)

Morningwind- dark gray tabby she-cat with black flecks and blue eyes

Apprentices

Kestralpaw: A dark brown tabby she-cat, with white under-belly and chest with dark amber eyes

Smokepaw: is a dark gray tabby tom with blue eyes and a white underbelly, brother to Rockpaw

Rockpaw: large black and white tom with amber eyes, borhter to Smokepaw

Brightpaw- Very pretty ginger and white she-cat with gorgeous blue eyes

Puddlepaw: White she-cat with grey flecks, has green eyes

Kits:

Firekit- small, dark ginger she-cat with amber eyes and white paws

Silverkit - long-legged silver tabby kit with green eyes

Briarkit -large, dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes and a white chest and underbelly

Starlingkit -dark ginger she-cat with amber eyes. She is the only kit from Morningwind that looks exactly like her WindClan father, Foxstep, and Morningwind fears someone may connect their looks

Owlkit - tiny dark gray she-cat with wide yellow eyes

Hawkkit - large, pure black tom with amber eyes and white paws

Sparrowkit - pale gray tom, with black stripes and amber eyes

Elders:(Still not very eager to retire, are you?)

**RiverClan: Because we can!**

Leader: Ravenstar- Black tom with a white tuft on his chest and tipped-tail with blue eyes, Brother ofTwigwhisper and Jumpfoot, Mate: Falconheart, kits: Eaglekit, Hawkkit, Kestralkit

Deputy: Icepath- Black she-cat with white paws, muzzle, and white tipped tail and blue eyes, sister of Jayfur, mate Jumpfoot **APPRENTICE SNEEZEPAW**

Medicine cat: Jayfur- Sleek gray tom with black paws, belly, chest, and ringed tail with dark blue eyes, Brother to Icepath

Senor Warriors:

Twigwhisker- Dark smoky-brown tom with black paws and amber eyes, Brother to Ravenstar, Jumpfoot **APPRENTICE WHISPERPAW**

Tigerhunt: Orange tom with black stripes and deep green eyes

Lionclaw- Huge golden tom with bright green eyes and a "mane" around his head

Streamfoot- Blue/grey with blue eyes, brother to Rainfeather

Rainfeather- Light blue/grey with silver paws and ears with blue eyes, sister to Streamfoot

6.

Warriors:

Jumpfoot- Sleek dark grey, almost black tom with frosty blue eyes, brother to Ravenstar, Twigwhisker, Mate: Icepath

Breezestorm- Small black tom with blue eyes and lighter paws brother to Russetwhisker **APPRENTICE FIREPAW**

Russetwhisker- Russet she-cat with ginger ears and paws with green eyes and a scar along one flank, sister to Breezestorm

Redhawk- Reddish tom with dark brown stripes and ears with green eyes, brother to Sparrowsong **APPRENTICE DREAMPAW**

Sparrowsong- Light brown shecat with a reddish belly and chest with green eyes, sister to Redhawk

Fadepelt- Black tom with blue eyes and lighter paws and ears, brother to Cliffsky and Stormpath

Cliffysky- Light ginger she-cat with clear sky-blue eyes, sister to Stormpath and Fadepelt

Stormpath- Dark blue/grey tom with blue eyes and black paws and stripes, brother to Fadepelt and Cliffsky

Spinvine- dark gray tom with green eyes and a long blck stripe that goes around him

10.

11.

12.

13.

Queens:

Falconheart- Dark ginger she-cat with black stripes and paws with green eyes, mate: Ravenstar

Roseheart- Light brown she-cat with white patches, amber eyes

Apprentices:

Sneezepaw- Orange tom with one long black stripe down his back with green eyes, brother of Whisperpaw

Whisperpaw- Grey she-cat with white stripes and blue eyes, Sister of Sneezepaw

Firepaw- Flame-colored tom with lighter streaks and green eyes with a nicked ear

Dreampaw- Snowy grey she-cat with blue eyes

Kits:

Eaglekit- Dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes and a white face; adventrous and ambitious (Falconheart)

Hawkkit-Brown tabby tom with black tabby stripes paws and face with green eyes (Falconheart)

Kestralkit- Dark ginger tom with light brown markings on his flanks and brown paws (Falconheart)

Flamekit- Bright ginger tabby, dark amber eyes (Roseheart)

Ashkit- Ashy gray-black pelt, blue eyes (Roseheart)

Elders:

1.

2.

3.

4.

5.

**ThunderClan: Because we're the chosen ones!**

Leader: Mousestar- Light brown with blue eyes and white tail pelt and has a tear in her left ear

Deputy: Swiftheart- He is a solid white tom with one black paw. (His right back paw)

Medicine Cat: Willowfern: Sister of Winterthaw, Nightshadow Young she-cat with dark amber eyes,white paws, and uneven hair, with a black patch around her eye **APPRENTICE RAINPAW**

Senor Warriors:

Flamingleaf- Orangish-red tom with green eyes, mate Aquadream

(Aquadream after finished being queen)

3

Warriors:

Nightshadow: Only brother of Willowfern, Winterthaw. A handsome black-blue tom with dark amber eyes, broad shoulders, and uneven long hair. Strange coloring turns heads, mostly those of she-cats.

Winterthaw: Sister of Nightshadow, Willowfern Young she-cat with gold and green eyes, long uneven hair, and a long fluffy tail

Shadowstorm- Eyes are bright metalic silver, pelt is solid black except for the left front paw and right tip of her ear. She has a vertical scar over her left eye

Darkstream- Dark blue-grey tom with lime green eyes and one white front left paw **APPRENTICE FOXPAW**

Cherryfrost- Silver-gray tabby with black stripes, 3 white paws, muzzle and tail tip. Pale yellow-green eyes **APPRENTICE LIGHTNINGPAW**

6

7

8

9

10

11

12

13

Queens:

Aquadream- Blue she-cat with white cloud-shaped spots, green eyes, mate, Flamingleaf

Kits:

Dreamkit- Cream she-kit with a red stripe running down her back, green eyes

Flickerkit- Cream tom with brown spots and green eyes

Apprentices:

Rainpaw- dark she-cat with blue/green eyes

Foxpaw-fox-red she-cat with blue eyes

Lightningpaw- White tom with ginger stripe on one side and ginger paws

Elders:

Silvereyes- Is a slate grey she-cat with a white splatter over her chest. She has a scar down the left side of her muzzle. and bright silver eyes

2

3.

**WindClan: Because... erm... ran out of ideas.**

Leader: Muzzlestar- Dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes and a black muzzle **APPRENITCE SUNPAW**

Deputy: Riskheart- Black-and-ginger she-cat with misty blue eyes

Medicine Cat: Leafstorm: Brown tabby she-cat with green eyes and white paws and chest

Senor Warriors:

Sandfeather- Sandy-colored with green eyes and darker spots, sister to Poppybreeze

Poppybreeze- Light ginger shecat with green eyes, sister to Sandfeather

3

4

5

Warriors

Wildpelt- Tortoiseshell she-cat with deep nick in right ear, mate Scarshadow **APPRENTICE NUTPAW**

Scarshadow- Smokey black tabby tom with scar on shoulder, mate Wildpelt **APPRENTICE NIGHTPAW**

Foxstep - dark ginger tom with amber eyes **APPRENTICE SUNPAW**

Oakcloud- Huge reddish tom with green eyes

6

7

Queens

Galestorm- Light gray-yellow she-cat with striking blue-green eyes

Lilysong- Dark grey she-cat with stunning blue eyes. Scar on her jaw does not mar her face

Kits:

Maplekit- Dark brown tabby she-cat with patches of lighter brown, nearly sand-colored. Blue-Green eyes like her mother

2-4 unborn)

Apprentices:

Sunpaw- Golden-yellow Tabby tom with multiple scars on his body and 2/3 of a tail

Nightpaw- Black she-cat with dark blue eyes

Nutpaw- a light brown tom with dark tints and green eyes

Elders

Fleetfoot- Plain brown tom with sparkling amber eyes

2

3

4

5

All right, that's it for now. Please review and submit your cats, and I'll list who's apprenticed to who, and relations as more come in. Until then, Chaos!

Whirlstorm


	9. Chapter 9

**MAINS TAKEN! STILL NEED LEADERS! SENIOR WARRIORS AT LEAST 35 MOONS OLD! I LIKE USING BOLD! I DIDN"T GET EVERYONE"S CAT UP, WILL DO SO LATER! PLEASE REVIEW! YOU MAY HAVE CRUSH! NOT FINISHED WILL UPDATE TOMORROW**

Warning! No guarantee that your character's going to be prominently mentioned in the book series.

All right, I know this is slightly generic, but I need characters for my first fan-fic. I have the four clans in a different forest, long after Power of the Three shtick is over. That's basically all I can tell you, except that (obviously) the ShadowClan leader is evil, and (not so obviously) that the two man charries are in ShadowClan. That's basically it, review to submit your cat. A typical post should go like this:

Name: (self-explanatory)

Gender:(again... self-explanatory)

Age: (In moons)

Description:(Pelt, eyes, any scars, ect.)

Personality:(describe your cat's personality)

Position:(Queen, Warrior, Apprentice, Leader, Medicine Cat, Kit, Elder)

Clan: (Specify the clan you want them to be in. If, however, for example, you submit a cat to Thunderclan, and Thunderclan's full, I may move you to a vacancy in Windclan)

**NEEDED:**

**SHADOWCLAN: CLOSED**

**THUNDERCLAN: NO SENIOR WARRIORS**, NO WARRIORS,NO QUEENS NO KITS, NO APPRENTICES, 2 elders

**RIVERCLAN: 1** senior warrior, 3 warriors,NO QUEENS, NO APPRENTICES, NO KITS, 4 elders

**WINDCLAN: CLOSED**

Here's the allegiances as they stand:

**ShadowClan: Too proud to be too proud**

Leader: Battlestar- Russet she-cat with black paws and stripes with ice-blue eyes

Deputy: Rosewhisker- Rosewhisker is a small, dark red she-cat with white paws and amber eyes, also with a long scar across her shoulder, Sister to Rainbreeze and Eaglewing, **APRENTICE SMOKEPAW**

Medicine Cat: Frostfeather- (lol sorry) White she-cat, with light grey flecks and pale blue eyes. Sister to Stormtalon.

Senor Warriors: (I'm making a distinction because leaders will confer with Senor Warriors more)

Eaglewing: broad-shouldered battle-scarred dark brown tom with green eyes, brother to Rosewhisker and Rainbreeze **APPRENTICE ROCKPAW**

Rainbreeze: light gray she-cat with dark gray flecks and amber eyes, sister to Rosewhisker, Eaglewing

Vinestripe- light brown tabby tom with dark tabby stripes and amber eyes, mate: Willowstream

Dappleberry- tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes and white paws

Warriors:

Stormtalon: Big, pure black tom with amber eyes. Brother to Frostfeather. **APPRENTICE: PUDDLEPAW **(male main taken, no mains left)

Spiderstrike: Lithe, long-legged black and silver she-cat with dark green eyes (female main taken, and sorry can't be deputy, contradicts plot point) Love Interest: Stormtalon **APPRENTICE: KESTRALPAW**

Snakefang- Well-built brown and ginger tabby tom. Blue-green eyes. One long scar on his flank from a battle **MENTOR BRIGHTPAW**

Silvercloud- She-cat with a silver pelt, with dark grey spots as well. Golden eyes, blind in her right eye

Lionpath- Golden tom with green eyes

Spottedflower- long-legged tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes

Goldenleaf- beautiful golden coloured she-cat with green eyes

Redfrost- massive battle-scarred dark red tom with amber eyes and white paws

Queens:

Willowstream- small, long-furred pale gray tabby she-cat with green eyes, mate: Vinestripe

Heatherpelt- Inky black she-cat with white spots all over, gray eyes, white paws and underbelly (expecting)

Morningwind- dark gray tabby she-cat with black flecks and blue eyes

Apprentices

Kestralpaw: A dark brown tabby she-cat, with white under-belly and chest with dark amber eyes

Smokepaw: is a dark gray tabby tom with blue eyes and a white underbelly, brother to Rockpaw

Rockpaw: large black and white tom with amber eyes, borhter to Smokepaw

Brightpaw- Very pretty ginger and white she-cat with gorgeous blue eyes

Puddlepaw: White she-cat with grey flecks, has green eyes

Kits:

Firekit- small, dark ginger she-cat with amber eyes and white paws

Silverkit - long-legged silver tabby kit with green eyes

Briarkit -large, dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes and a white chest and underbelly

Starlingkit -dark ginger she-cat with amber eyes. She is the only kit from Morningwind that looks exactly like her WindClan father, Foxstep, and Morningwind fears someone may connect their looks

Owlkit - tiny dark gray she-cat with wide yellow eyes

Hawkkit - large, pure black tom with amber eyes and white paws

Sparrowkit - pale gray tom, with black stripes and amber eyes

Elders:(Still not very eager to retire, are you?)

**RiverClan: Because we can!**

Leader: Ravenstar- Black tom with a white tuft on his chest and tipped-tail with blue eyes, Brother ofTwigwhisper and Jumpfoot, Mate: Falconheart, kits: Eaglekit, Hawkkit, Kestralkit

Deputy: Icepath- Black she-cat with white paws, muzzle, and white tipped tail and blue eyes, sister of Jayfur, mate Jumpfoot **APPRENTICE SNEEZEPAW**

Medicine cat: Jayfur- Sleek gray tom with black paws, belly, chest, and ringed tail with dark blue eyes, Brother to Icepath

Senor Warriors:

Twigwhisker- Dark smoky-brown tom with black paws and amber eyes, Brother to Ravenstar, Jumpfoot **APPRENTICE WHISPERPAW**

Tigerhunt: Orange tom with black stripes and deep green eyes

Lionclaw- Huge golden tom with bright green eyes and a "mane" around his head

Streamfoot- Blue/grey with blue eyes, brother to Rainfeather

Rainfeather- Light blue/grey with silver paws and ears with blue eyes, sister to Streamfoot

6.

Warriors:

Jumpfoot- Sleek dark grey, almost black tom with frosty blue eyes, brother to Ravenstar, Twigwhisker, Mate: Icepath

Breezestorm- Small black tom with blue eyes and lighter paws brother to Russetwhisker **APPRENTICE FIREPAW**

Russetwhisker- Russet she-cat with ginger ears and paws with green eyes and a scar along one flank, sister to Breezestorm

Redhawk- Reddish tom with dark brown stripes and ears with green eyes, brother to Sparrowsong **APPRENTICE DREAMPAW**

Sparrowsong- Light brown shecat with a reddish belly and chest with green eyes, sister to Redhawk

Fadepelt- Black tom with blue eyes and lighter paws and ears, brother to Cliffsky and Stormpath

Cliffysky- Light ginger she-cat with clear sky-blue eyes, sister to Stormpath and Fadepelt

Stormpath- Dark blue/grey tom with blue eyes and black paws and stripes, brother to Fadepelt and Cliffsky

Spinvine- dark gray tom with green eyes and a long blck stripe that goes around him

Rapidriver- white tom with golden eyes

11.

12.

13.

Queens:

Falconheart- Dark ginger she-cat with black stripes and paws with green eyes, mate: Ravenstar

Roseheart- Light brown she-cat with white patches, amber eyes

Apprentices:

Sneezepaw- Orange tom with one long black stripe down his back with green eyes, brother of Whisperpaw

Whisperpaw- Grey she-cat with white stripes and blue eyes, Sister of Sneezepaw

Firepaw- Flame-colored tom with lighter streaks and green eyes with a nicked ear

Dreampaw- Snowy grey she-cat with blue eyes

Kits:

Eaglekit- Dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes and a white face; adventrous and ambitious (Falconheart)

Hawkkit-Brown tabby tom with black tabby stripes paws and face with green eyes (Falconheart)

Kestralkit- Dark ginger tom with light brown markings on his flanks and brown paws (Falconheart)

Flamekit- Bright ginger tabby, dark amber eyes (Roseheart)

Ashkit- Ashy gray-black pelt, blue eyes (Roseheart)

Elders:

Lakeheart- light grey she-cat (almost white)with one blue eye and one green eye

2.

3.

4.

5.

**ThunderClan: Because we're the chosen ones!**

Leader: Mousestar- Light brown with blue eyes and white tail pelt and has a tear in her left ear

Deputy: Swiftheart- He is a solid white tom with one black paw. (His right back paw)

Medicine Cat: Willowfern: Sister of Winterthaw, Nightshadow Young she-cat with dark amber eyes,white paws, and uneven hair, with a black patch around her eye **APPRENTICE RAINPAW**

Senor Warriors:

Flamingleaf- Orangish-red tom with green eyes, mate Aquadream

(Aquadream after finished being queen)

Timberwolf- (discrip?)

Icefire- (discrip?)

Warriors:

Nightshadow: Only brother of Willowfern, Winterthaw. A handsome black-blue tom with dark amber eyes, broad shoulders, and uneven long hair. Strange coloring turns heads, mostly those of she-cats.

Winterthaw: Sister of Nightshadow, Willowfern Young she-cat with gold and green eyes, long uneven hair, and a long fluffy tail

Shadowstorm- Eyes are bright metalic silver, pelt is solid black except for the left front paw and right tip of her ear. She has a vertical scar over her left eye

Darkstream- Dark blue-grey tom with lime green eyes and one white front left paw **APPRENTICE FOXPAW**

Cherryfrost- Silver-gray tabby with black stripes, 3 white paws, muzzle and tail tip. Pale yellow-green eyes **APPRENTICE LIGHTNINGPAW**

Deathblaze- red and orange she-cat with white left front paw, icy blue eyes, sister to Eagleflight, Misfeather, Wolfclaw, Redwing, mate Tigerlight

Eagleflight- (discrip?) brother to Deathblaze, Misfeather, Wolfclaw, Redwing

Mistfeather- (discrip?) Sister to Deathblaze, Eagleflight, Wolfclaw, Redwing

Wolfclaw- (discrip?) brother to Deathblaze, Eagleflight, Misfeather, Redwing

Redwing- (discrip?) brother to deathblaze, Eagleflight, Misfeather, Wolfclaw

Tigerlight- (discrip?) Mate to Deathblaze, brother to Spottedclover

Spottedclover- (discrip?) sister to Tigherlight

Lionstreak- (discrip?)

Queens:

Aquadream- Blue she-cat with white cloud-shaped spots, green eyes, mate, Flamingleaf

Kits:

Dreamkit- Cream she-kit with a red stripe running down her back, green eyes

Flickerkit- Cream tom with brown spots and green eyes

Apprentices:

Rainpaw- dark she-cat with blue/green eyes

Foxpaw-fox-red she-cat with blue eyes

Lightningpaw- White tom with ginger stripe on one side and ginger paws

Elders:

Silvereyes- Is a slate grey she-cat with a white splatter over her chest. She has a scar down the left side of her muzzle. and bright silver eyes

2

3.

**WindClan: Because... erm... ran out of ideas.**

Leader: Muzzlestar- Dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes and a black muzzle **APPRENITCE SUNPAW**

Deputy: Riskheart- Black-and-ginger she-cat with misty blue eyes

Medicine Cat: Leafstorm: Brown tabby she-cat with green eyes and white paws and chest

Senor Warriors:

Sandfeather- Sandy-colored with green eyes and darker spots, sister to Poppybreeze

Poppybreeze- Light ginger shecat with green eyes, sister to Sandfeather

Talonheart- large, light brown tabby tom with white stripes and amber eyes brother to Pinestripe, Mate to Echoflight

Echoflight- small, pretty pure white she-cat with dark blue eyes, mate to talonheart

Warriors

Wildpelt- Tortoiseshell she-cat with deep nick in right ear, mate Scarshadow **APPRENTICE NUTPAW**

Scarshadow- Smokey black tabby tom with scar on shoulder, mate Wildpelt **APPRENTICE NIGHTPAW**

Foxstep - dark ginger tom with amber eyes **APPRENTICE SUNPAW**

Oakcloud- Huge reddish tom with green eyes

Whitefire- Green eyes(secretly blind in left eye),light brown fur, white tipped-speckled tail, white left ear, white front paws, orange back paws, orange underbelly.

Spottedfern- small, dark tortoiseshell and white she-cat with fern green eyes, sister to Snowfrost

Snowfrost- beautiful snow white she-cat with ice blue eyes, sister to Spottedfern

Pinestripe- big, dark red brown tabby tom with amber eyes and black paws

Queens

Galestorm- Light gray-yellow she-cat with striking blue-green eyes

Lilysong- Dark grey she-cat with stunning blue eyes. Scar on her jaw does not mar her face

Kits:

Maplekit- Dark brown tabby she-cat with patches of lighter brown, nearly sand-colored. Blue-Green eyes like her mother

2-4 unborn)

Apprentices:

Sunpaw- Golden-yellow Tabby tom with multiple scars on his body and 2/3 of a tail

Nightpaw- Black she-cat with dark blue eyes

Nutpaw- a light brown tom with dark tints and green eyes

Elders

Fleetfoot- Plain brown tom with sparkling amber eyes

Blackpelt- grizzled pure black tom with long fangs and blue eyes, brother to Grassfang and Doveflight

Grassfang- large dark gray tabby tom with grass green eyes, brother to Blackpelt, Doveflight

Doveflight-pale gray and white she-cat with light blue eyes, sister to Blackpelt and Grassfang

Willowdapple- long-furred tortoiseshell she-cat with odd dapples and bright blue eyes

Thistletooth- broad-shouldered battle scarred dark brown tom with gray eyes

All right, that's it for now. Please review and submit your cats, and I'll list who's apprenticed to who, and relations as more come in. Until then, Chaos!

Whirlstorm


	10. Chapter 10

**MAINS TAKEN! STILL NEED LEADERS! SENIOR WARRIORS AT LEAST 35 MOONS OLD! I LIKE USING BOLD! I DIDN"T GET EVERYONE"S CAT UP, WILL DO SO LATER! PLEASE REVIEW! YOU MAY HAVE CRUSH! NOT FINISHED WILL UPDATE TOMORROW**

Warning! No guarantee that your character's going to be prominently mentioned in the book series.

All right, I know this is slightly generic, but I need characters for my first fan-fic. I have the four clans in a different forest, long after Power of the Three shtick is over. That's basically all I can tell you, except that (obviously) the ShadowClan leader is evil, and (not so obviously) that the two man charries are in ShadowClan. That's basically it, review to submit your cat. A typical post should go like this:

Name: (self-explanatory)

Gender:(again... self-explanatory)

Age: (In moons)

Description:(Pelt, eyes, any scars, ect.)

Personality:(describe your cat's personality)

Position:(Queen, Warrior, Apprentice, Leader, Medicine Cat, Kit, Elder)

Clan: (Specify the clan you want them to be in. If, however, for example, you submit a cat to Thunderclan, and Thunderclan's full, I may move you to a vacancy in Windclan)

**NEEDED:**

**SHADOWCLAN: CLOSED**

**THUNDERCLAN: CLOSED**

**RIVERCLAN: CLOSED**

**WINDCLAN: CLOSED**

Here's the allegiances as they stand:

**ShadowClan: Too proud to be too proud**

Leader: Battlestar- Russet she-cat with black paws and stripes with ice-blue eyes

Deputy: Rosewhisker- Rosewhisker is a small, dark red she-cat with white paws and amber eyes, also with a long scar across her shoulder, Sister to Rainbreeze and Eaglewing, **APRENTICE SMOKEPAW**

Medicine Cat: Frostfeather- (lol sorry) White she-cat, with light grey flecks and pale blue eyes. Sister to Stormtalon.

Senor Warriors: (I'm making a distinction because leaders will confer with Senor Warriors more)

Eaglewing: broad-shouldered battle-scarred dark brown tom with green eyes, brother to Rosewhisker and Rainbreeze **APPRENTICE ROCKPAW**

Rainbreeze: light gray she-cat with dark gray flecks and amber eyes, sister to Rosewhisker, Eaglewing

Vinestripe- light brown tabby tom with dark tabby stripes and amber eyes, mate: Willowstream

Dappleberry- tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes and white paws

Warriors:

Stormtalon: Big, pure black tom with amber eyes. Brother to Frostfeather. **APPRENTICE: PUDDLEPAW **(male main taken, no mains left)

Spiderstrike: Lithe, long-legged black and silver she-cat with dark green eyes (female main taken, and sorry can't be deputy, contradicts plot point) Love Interest: Stormtalon **APPRENTICE: KESTRALPAW**

Snakefang- Well-built brown and ginger tabby tom. Blue-green eyes. One long scar on his flank from a battle **MENTOR BRIGHTPAW**

Silvercloud- She-cat with a silver pelt, with dark grey spots as well. Golden eyes, blind in her right eye

Lionpath- Golden tom with green eyes

Spottedflower- long-legged tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes

Goldenleaf- beautiful golden coloured she-cat with green eyes

Redfrost- massive battle-scarred dark red tom with amber eyes and white paws

Queens:

Willowstream- small, long-furred pale gray tabby she-cat with green eyes, mate: Vinestripe

Heatherpelt- Inky black she-cat with white spots all over, gray eyes, white paws and underbelly (expecting)

Morningwind- dark gray tabby she-cat with black flecks and blue eyes

Apprentices

Kestralpaw: A dark brown tabby she-cat, with white under-belly and chest with dark amber eyes

Smokepaw: is a dark gray tabby tom with blue eyes and a white underbelly, brother to Rockpaw

Rockpaw: large black and white tom with amber eyes, borhter to Smokepaw

Brightpaw- Very pretty ginger and white she-cat with gorgeous blue eyes

Puddlepaw: White she-cat with grey flecks, has green eyes

Kits:

Firekit- small, dark ginger she-cat with amber eyes and white paws

Silverkit - long-legged silver tabby kit with green eyes

Briarkit -large, dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes and a white chest and underbelly

Starlingkit -dark ginger she-cat with amber eyes. She is the only kit from Morningwind that looks exactly like her WindClan father, Foxstep, and Morningwind fears someone may connect their looks

Owlkit - tiny dark gray she-cat with wide yellow eyes

Hawkkit - large, pure black tom with amber eyes and white paws

Sparrowkit - pale gray tom, with black stripes and amber eyes

Elders:(Still not very eager to retire, are you?)

**RiverClan: Because we can!**

Leader: Ravenstar- Black tom with a white tuft on his chest and tipped-tail with blue eyes, Brother ofTwigwhisper and Jumpfoot, Mate: Falconheart, kits: Eaglekit, Hawkkit, Kestralkit

Deputy: Icepath- Black she-cat with white paws, muzzle, and white tipped tail and blue eyes, sister of Jayfur, mate Jumpfoot **APPRENTICE SNEEZEPAW**

Medicine cat: Jayfur- Sleek gray tom with black paws, belly, chest, and ringed tail with dark blue eyes, Brother to Icepath

Senor Warriors:

Twigwhisker- Dark smoky-brown tom with black paws and amber eyes, Brother to Ravenstar, Jumpfoot **APPRENTICE WHISPERPAW**

Tigerhunt: Orange tom with black stripes and deep green eyes

Lionclaw- Huge golden tom with bright green eyes and a "mane" around his head

Streamfoot- Blue/grey with blue eyes, brother to Rainfeather

Rainfeather- Light blue/grey with silver paws and ears with blue eyes, sister to Streamfoot

Warwolf- Huge grey tom with blue eyes

Snowbreeze- long-furred pure white she-cat with dark green eyes

Warriors:

Jumpfoot- Sleek dark grey, almost black tom with frosty blue eyes, brother to Ravenstar, Twigwhisker, Mate: Icepath

Breezestorm- Small black tom with blue eyes and lighter paws brother to Russetwhisker **APPRENTICE FIREPAW**

Russetwhisker- Russet she-cat with ginger ears and paws with green eyes and a scar along one flank, sister to Breezestorm

Redhawk- Reddish tom with dark brown stripes and ears with green eyes, brother to Sparrowsong **APPRENTICE DREAMPAW**

Sparrowsong- Light brown shecat with a reddish belly and chest with green eyes, sister to Redhawk

Fadepelt- Black tom with blue eyes and lighter paws and ears, brother to Cliffsky and Stormpath

Cliffysky- Light ginger she-cat with clear sky-blue eyes, sister to Stormpath and Fadepelt

Stormpath- Dark blue/grey tom with blue eyes and black paws and stripes, brother to Fadepelt and Cliffsky

Spinvine- dark gray tom with green eyes and a long blck stripe that goes around him

Rapidriver- white tom with golden eyes

Tigerflight- Dark brown tabby tom with green eyes

Cinderfrost- , pale gray tabby she-cat with frosty blue eyes, sister to Sparkpath, Ripplestep

Sparkpath- wiry dark ginger she-cat with bright amber eyes, sister to Ripplestep, Cinderfrost

Ripplestep- pretty silver she-cat with black paws and dark blue eyes, sister to Cindefrost, Sparkpath

Queens:

Falconheart- Dark ginger she-cat with black stripes and paws with green eyes, mate: Ravenstar

Roseheart- Light brown she-cat with white patches, amber eyes

Apprentices:

Sneezepaw- Orange tom with one long black stripe down his back with green eyes, brother of Whisperpaw

Whisperpaw- Grey she-cat with white stripes and blue eyes, Sister of Sneezepaw

Firepaw- Flame-colored tom with lighter streaks and green eyes with a nicked ear

Dreampaw- Snowy grey she-cat with blue eyes

Kits:

Eaglekit- Dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes and a white face; adventrous and ambitious (Falconheart)

Hawkkit-Brown tabby tom with black tabby stripes paws and face with green eyes (Falconheart)

Kestralkit- Dark ginger tom with light brown markings on his flanks and brown paws (Falconheart)

Flamekit- Bright ginger tabby, dark amber eyes (Roseheart)

Ashkit- Ashy gray-black pelt, blue eyes (Roseheart)

Elders:

Lakeheart- light grey she-cat (almost white)with one blue eye and one green eye

Featherheart- Grey tabby she-cat with darker stripes and blue eyes

Swiftstream-A small black and white patched she-cat with amber eyes

Dappleleaf-A long-furred tortosieshell she-cat with green eyes and white paws

Branchfall-A big light brown tabby tom with blue eyes and black stripes

Crookedtail-A grizzled old black tom with a tail that is completely bent in half and amber eyes

**ThunderClan: Because we're the chosen ones!**

Leader: Mousestar- Light brown with blue eyes and white tail pelt and has a tear in her left ear

Deputy: Swiftheart- He is a solid white tom with one black paw. (His right back paw)

Medicine Cat: Willowfern: Sister of Winterthaw, Nightshadow Young she-cat with dark amber eyes,white paws, and uneven hair, with a black patch around her eye **APPRENTICE RAINPAW**

Senor Warriors:

Flamingleaf- Orangish-red tom with green eyes, mate Aquadream

(Aquadream after finished being queen)

Timberwolf- (discrip?)

Icefire- (discrip?)

Warriors:

Nightshadow: Only brother of Willowfern, Winterthaw. A handsome black-blue tom with dark amber eyes, broad shoulders, and uneven long hair. Strange coloring turns heads, mostly those of she-cats.

Winterthaw: Sister of Nightshadow, Willowfern Young she-cat with gold and green eyes, long uneven hair, and a long fluffy tail

Shadowstorm- Eyes are bright metalic silver, pelt is solid black except for the left front paw and right tip of her ear. She has a vertical scar over her left eye

Darkstream- Dark blue-grey tom with lime green eyes and one white front left paw **APPRENTICE FOXPAW**

Cherryfrost- Silver-gray tabby with black stripes, 3 white paws, muzzle and tail tip. Pale yellow-green eyes **APPRENTICE LIGHTNINGPAW**

Deathblaze- red and orange she-cat with white left front paw, icy blue eyes, sister to Eagleflight, Misfeather, Wolfclaw, Redwing, mate Tigerlight

Eagleflight- (discrip?) brother to Deathblaze, Misfeather, Wolfclaw, Redwing

Mistfeather- (discrip?) Sister to Deathblaze, Eagleflight, Wolfclaw, Redwing

Wolfclaw- (discrip?) brother to Deathblaze, Eagleflight, Misfeather, Redwing

Redwing- (discrip?) brother to deathblaze, Eagleflight, Misfeather, Wolfclaw

Tigerlight- (discrip?) Mate to Deathblaze, brother to Spottedclover

Spottedclover- (discrip?) sister to Tigherlight

Lionstreak- (discrip?)

Queens:

Aquadream- Blue she-cat with white cloud-shaped spots, green eyes, mate, Flamingleaf

Kits:

Dreamkit- Cream she-kit with a red stripe running down her back, green eyes

Flickerkit- Cream tom with brown spots and green eyes

Apprentices:

Rainpaw- dark she-cat with blue/green eyes

Foxpaw-fox-red she-cat with blue eyes

Lightningpaw- White tom with ginger stripe on one side and ginger paws

Elders:

Silvereyes- Is a slate grey she-cat with a white splatter over her chest. She has a scar down the left side of her muzzle. and bright silver eyes

Ashpelt- dark gray, almost black tom with spiky, untidy fur and ice-blue eyes

Volewhisker- small, dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes and black stripes

**WindClan: Because... erm... ran out of ideas.**

Leader: Muzzlestar- Dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes and a black muzzle **APPRENITCE SUNPAW**

Deputy: Riskheart- Black-and-ginger she-cat with misty blue eyes

Medicine Cat: Leafstorm: Brown tabby she-cat with green eyes and white paws and chest

Senor Warriors:

Sandfeather- Sandy-colored with green eyes and darker spots, sister to Poppybreeze

Poppybreeze- Light ginger shecat with green eyes, sister to Sandfeather

Talonheart- large, light brown tabby tom with white stripes and amber eyes brother to Pinestripe, Mate to Echoflight

Echoflight- small, pretty pure white she-cat with dark blue eyes, mate to talonheart

Warriors

Wildpelt- Tortoiseshell she-cat with deep nick in right ear, mate Scarshadow **APPRENTICE NUTPAW**

Scarshadow- Smokey black tabby tom with scar on shoulder, mate Wildpelt **APPRENTICE NIGHTPAW**

Foxstep - dark ginger tom with amber eyes **APPRENTICE SUNPAW**

Oakcloud- Huge reddish tom with green eyes

Whitefire- Green eyes(secretly blind in left eye),light brown fur, white tipped-speckled tail, white left ear, white front paws, orange back paws, orange underbelly.

Spottedfern- small, dark tortoiseshell and white she-cat with fern green eyes, sister to Snowfrost

Snowfrost- beautiful snow white she-cat with ice blue eyes, sister to Spottedfern

Pinestripe- big, dark red brown tabby tom with amber eyes and black paws

Queens

Galestorm- Light gray-yellow she-cat with striking blue-green eyes

Lilysong- Dark grey she-cat with stunning blue eyes. Scar on her jaw does not mar her face

Kits:

Maplekit- Dark brown tabby she-cat with patches of lighter brown, nearly sand-colored. Blue-Green eyes like her mother

2-4 unborn)

Apprentices:

Sunpaw- Golden-yellow Tabby tom with multiple scars on his body and 2/3 of a tail

Nightpaw- Black she-cat with dark blue eyes

Nutpaw- a light brown tom with dark tints and green eyes

Elders

Fleetfoot- Plain brown tom with sparkling amber eyes

Blackpelt- grizzled pure black tom with long fangs and blue eyes, brother to Grassfang and Doveflight

Grassfang- large dark gray tabby tom with grass green eyes, brother to Blackpelt, Doveflight

Doveflight-pale gray and white she-cat with light blue eyes, sister to Blackpelt and Grassfang

Willowdapple- long-furred tortoiseshell she-cat with odd dapples and bright blue eyes

Thistletooth- broad-shouldered battle scarred dark brown tom with gray eyes

All right, that's it for now. Please review and submit your cats, and I'll list who's apprenticed to who, and relations as more come in. Until then, Chaos!

Whirlstorm


	11. Final Allegances and introductory

Final Allegances, thanks to all those who helped make this story with me.

* * *

><p><strong>ShadowClan<strong>

Leader: Battlestar- Russet she-cat with black paws and stripes with ice-blue eyes

Deputy: Rosewhisker- Rosewhisker is a small, dark red she-cat with white paws and amber eyes, also with a long scar across her shoulder, Sister to Rainbreeze and Eaglewing, **APRENTICE SMOKEPAW**

Medicine Cat: Frostfeather- White she-cat, with light grey flecks and pale blue eyes. Sister to Stormtalon.

Senor Warriors:

Eaglewing: broad-shouldered battle-scarred dark brown tom with green eyes, brother to Rosewhisker and Rainbreeze **APPRENTICE ROCKPAW**

Rainbreeze: light gray she-cat with dark gray flecks and amber eyes, sister to Rosewhisker, Eaglewing

Vinestripe- light brown tabby tom with dark tabby stripes and amber eyes, mate: Willowstream

Dappleberry- tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes and white paws

Warriors:

Stormtalon: Big, pure black tom with amber eyes. Brother to Frostfeather. **APPRENTICE: PUDDLEPAW**

Spiderstrike: Lithe, long-legged black and silver she-cat with dark green eyes Love Interest: Stormtalon **APPRENTICE: KESTRALPAW**

Snakefang- Well-built brown and ginger tabby tom. Blue-green eyes. One long scar on his flank from a battle **MENTOR BRIGHTPAW**

Silvercloud- She-cat with a silver pelt, with dark grey spots as well. Golden eyes, blind in her right eye

Lionpath- Golden tom with green eyes

Spottedflower- long-legged tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes

Goldenleaf- beautiful golden coloured she-cat with green eyes

Redfrost- massive battle-scarred dark red tom with amber eyes and white paws

Queens:

Willowstream- small, long-furred pale gray tabby she-cat with green eyes, mate: Vinestripe

Heatherpelt- Inky black she-cat with white spots all over, gray eyes, white paws and underbelly (expecting)

Morningwind- dark gray tabby she-cat with black flecks and blue eyes

Apprentices

Kestralpaw: A dark brown tabby she-cat, with white under-belly and chest with dark amber eyes

Smokepaw: is a dark gray tabby tom with blue eyes and a white underbelly, brother to Rockpaw

Rockpaw: large black and white tom with amber eyes, borhter to Smokepaw

Brightpaw- Very pretty ginger and white she-cat with gorgeous blue eyes

Puddlepaw: White she-cat with grey flecks, has green eyes

Kits:

Firekit- small, dark ginger she-cat with amber eyes and white paws

Silverkit - long-legged silver tabby kit with green eyes

Briarkit -large, dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes and a white chest and underbelly

Starlingkit -dark ginger she-cat with amber eyes

Owlkit - tiny dark gray she-cat with wide yellow eyes

Hawkkit - large, pure black tom with amber eyes and white paws

Sparrowkit - pale gray tom, with black stripes and amber eyes

* * *

><p><strong>RiverClan: <strong>

Leader: Ravenstar- Black tom with a white tuft on his chest and tipped-tail with blue eyes, Brother ofTwigwhisper and Jumpfoot, Mate: Falconheart,

Deputy: Icepath- Black she-cat with white paws, muzzle, and white tipped tail and blue eyes, sister of Jayfur, mate Jumpfoot **APPRENTICE SNEEZEPAW**

Medicine cat: Jayfur- Sleek gray tom with black paws, belly, chest, and ringed tail with dark blue eyes, Brother to Icepath

Senor Warriors:

Twigwhisker- Dark smoky-brown tom with black paws and amber eyes, Brother to Ravenstar, Jumpfoot **APPRENTICE WHISPERPAW**

Tigerhunt: Orange tom with black stripes and deep green eyes

Lionclaw- Huge golden tom with bright green eyes and a "mane" around his head

Streamfoot- Blue/grey with blue eyes, brother to Rainfeather

Rainfeather- Light blue/grey with silver paws and ears with blue eyes, sister to Streamfoot

Warwolf- Huge grey tom with blue eyes

Snowbreeze- long-furred pure white she-cat with dark green eyes

Warriors:

Jumpfoot- Sleek dark grey, almost black tom with frosty blue eyes, brother to Ravenstar, Twigwhisker, Mate: Icepath

Breezestorm- Small black tom with blue eyes and lighter paws brother to Russetwhisker **APPRENTICE FIREPAW**

Russetwhisker- Russet she-cat with ginger ears and paws with green eyes and a scar along one flank, sister to Breezestorm

Redhawk- Reddish tom with dark brown stripes and ears with green eyes, brother to Sparrowsong **APPRENTICE DREAMPAW**

Sparrowsong- Light brown shecat with a reddish belly and chest with green eyes, sister to Redhawk

Fadepelt- Black tom with blue eyes and lighter paws and ears, brother to Cliffsky and Stormpath

Cliffysky- Light ginger she-cat with clear sky-blue eyes, sister to Stormpath and Fadepelt

Stormpath- Dark blue/grey tom with blue eyes and black paws and stripes, brother to Fadepelt and Cliffsky

Spinvine- dark gray tom with green eyes and a long blck stripe that goes around him

Rapidriver- white tom with golden eyes

Tigerflight- Dark brown tabby tom with green eyes

Cinderfrost- , pale gray tabby she-cat with frosty blue eyes, sister to Sparkpath, Ripplestep

Sparkpath- wiry dark ginger she-cat with bright amber eyes, sister to Ripplestep, Cinderfrost

Ripplestep- pretty silver she-cat with black paws and dark blue eyes, sister to Cindefrost, Sparkpath

Queens:

Falconheart- Dark ginger she-cat with black stripes and paws with green eyes, mate: Ravenstar

Roseheart- Light brown she-cat with white patches, amber eyes

Apprentices:

Sneezepaw- Orange tom with one long black stripe down his back with green eyes, brother of Whisperpaw

Whisperpaw- Grey she-cat with white stripes and blue eyes, Sister of Sneezepaw

Firepaw- Flame-colored tom with lighter streaks and green eyes with a nicked ear

Dreampaw- Snowy grey she-cat with blue eyes

Kits:

Eaglekit- Dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes and a white face; adventrous and ambitious (Falconheart)

Hawkkit-Brown tabby tom with black tabby stripes paws and face with green eyes (Falconheart)

Kestralkit- Dark ginger tom with light brown markings on his flanks and brown paws (Falconheart)

Flamekit- Bright ginger tabby, dark amber eyes (Roseheart)

Ashkit- Ashy gray-black pelt, blue eyes (Roseheart)

Elders:

Lakeheart- light grey she-cat (almost white)with one blue eye and one green eye

Featherheart- Grey tabby she-cat with darker stripes and blue eyes

Swiftstream-A small black and white patched she-cat with amber eyes

Dappleleaf-A long-furred tortosieshell she-cat with green eyes and white paws

Branchfall-A big light brown tabby tom with blue eyes and black stripes

Crookedtail-A grizzled old black tom with a tail that is completely bent in half and amber eyes

* * *

><p><strong>ThunderClan: <strong>Leader: Mousestar- Light brown with blue eyes and white tail pelt and has a tear in her left ear

Deputy: Swiftheart- He is a solid white tom with one black paw.

Medicine Cat: Willowfern: Sister of Winterthaw, Nightshadow Young she-cat with dark amber eyes,white paws, and uneven hair, with a black patch around her eye **APPRENTICE RAINPAW**

Senor Warriors:

Flamingleaf- Orangish-red tom with green eyes, mate Aquadream

Timberwolf- A grey tom with golden/amber eyes, much like a wolf

Icefire- beautiful white she-cat with long, slender legs

Warriors:

Nightshadow: Only brother of Willowfern, Winterthaw. A handsome black-blue tom with dark amber eyes, broad shoulders, and uneven long hair.

Winterthaw: Sister of Nightshadow, Willowfern Young she-cat with gold and green eyes, long uneven hair, and a long fluffy tail

Shadowstorm- Eyes are bright metalic silver, pelt is solid black except for the left front paw and right tip of her ear. She has a vertical scar over her left eye

Darkstream- Dark blue-grey tom with lime green eyes and one white front left paw **APPRENTICE FOXPAW**

Cherryfrost- Silver-gray tabby with black stripes, 3 white paws, muzzle and tail tip. Pale yellow-green eyes **APPRENTICE LIGHTNINGPAW**

Deathblaze- red and orange she-cat with white left front paw, icy blue eyes, sister to Eagleflight, Misfeather, Wolfclaw, Redwing, mate Tigerlight

Eagleflight- A grey tom with a tuft of white on his chest , brother to Deathblaze, Misfeather, Wolfclaw, Redwing

Mistfeather- A slender she-cat the color of the mist in the morning Sister to Deathblaze, Eagleflight, Wolfclaw, Redwing

Wolfclaw- A bukly, witty tabby tom with grey fur, brother to Deathblaze, Eagleflight, Misfeather, Redwing

Redwing- Grey tom with ginger front paws brother to deathblaze, Eagleflight, Misfeather, Wolfclaw

Tigerlight- Tiger-striped tom Mate to Deathblaze, brother to Spottedclover

Spottedclover- Tortisshell she-cat sister to Tigherlight

Lionstreak- Golden tabby-tom

Queens:

Aquadream- Blue she-cat with white cloud-shaped spots, green eyes, mate, Flamingleaf

Kits:

Dreamkit- Cream she-kit with a red stripe running down her back, green eyes

Flickerkit- Cream tom with brown spots and green eyes

Apprentices:

Rainpaw- dark she-cat with blue/green eyes

Foxpaw-fox-red she-cat with blue eyes

Lightningpaw- White tom with ginger stripe on one side and ginger paws

Elders:

Silvereyes- Is a slate grey she-cat with a white splatter over her chest. She has a scar down the left side of her muzzle. and bright silver eyes

Ashpelt- dark gray, almost black tom with spiky, untidy fur and ice-blue eyes

Volewhisker- small, dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes and black stripes

* * *

><p><strong>WindClan<strong>

Leader: Muzzlestar- Dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes and a black muzzle **APPRENITCE SUNPAW**

Deputy: Riskheart- Black-and-ginger she-cat with misty blue eyes

Medicine Cat: Leafstorm: Brown tabby she-cat with green eyes and white paws and chest

Senor Warriors:

Sandfeather- Sandy-colored with green eyes and darker spots, sister to Poppybreeze

Poppybreeze- Light ginger shecat with green eyes, sister to Sandfeather

Talonheart- large, light brown tabby tom with white stripes and amber eyes brother to Pinestripe, Mate to Echoflight

Echoflight- small, pretty pure white she-cat with dark blue eyes, mate to talonheart

Warriors

Wildpelt- Tortoiseshell she-cat with deep nick in right ear, mate Scarshadow **APPRENTICE NUTPAW**

Scarshadow- Smokey black tabby tom with scar on shoulder, mate Wildpelt **APPRENTICE NIGHTPAW**

Foxstep - dark ginger tom with amber eyes **APPRENTICE SUNPAW**

Oakcloud- Huge reddish tom with green eyes

Whitefire- Green eyes(secretly blind in left eye),light brown fur, white tipped-speckled tail, white left ear, white front paws, orange back paws, orange underbelly.

Spottedfern- small, dark tortoiseshell and white she-cat with fern green eyes, sister to Snowfrost

Snowfrost- beautiful snow white she-cat with ice blue eyes, sister to Spottedfern

Pinestripe- big, dark red brown tabby tom with amber eyes and black paws

Queens

Galestorm- Light gray-yellow she-cat with striking blue-green eyes

Lilysong- Dark grey she-cat with stunning blue eyes. Scar on her jaw does not mar her face

Kits:

Maplekit- Dark brown tabby she-cat with patches of lighter brown, nearly sand-colored. Blue-Green eyes like her mother

2-4 unborn)

Apprentices:

Sunpaw- Golden-yellow Tabby tom with multiple scars on his body and 2/3 of a tail

Nightpaw- Black she-cat with dark blue eyes

Nutpaw- a light brown tom with dark tints and green eyes

Elders

Fleetfoot- Plain brown tom with sparkling amber eyes

Blackpelt- grizzled pure black tom with long fangs and blue eyes, brother to Grassfang and Doveflight

Grassfang- large dark gray tabby tom with grass green eyes, brother to Blackpelt, Doveflight

Doveflight-pale gray and white she-cat with light blue eyes, sister to Blackpelt and Grassfang

Willowdapple- long-furred tortoiseshell she-cat with odd dapples and bright blue eyes

Thistletooth- broad-shouldered battle scarred dark brown tom with gray eyes

* * *

><p>An old black tom sun-bathed on a large rock, purring as his mate sauntered over, a lithe black and silver she-cat, graceful for her old age. The she-cat yawned. "Bah, old age is getting to us. We're not nearly as energetic as we were." The tom nodded. "Doesn't matter though, Spiderstrike. You're just as beautiful as you were when we first were mates." Spiderstrike purred. "Oh, you don't know the meaning of beautiful anymore, or maybe your memory is going, Stormtalon." Stormtalon, the old tom, chuckled and sat up, eye-ing the ShadowClan camp. He took it in in all its morning glory; the wise but sharp-tounged ShadowClan leader, Rosestar, setting up the dawn patrol; the first apprentices crawling out of their den, stretching and chatting with each other, slowly gravitating towards the not-breath pile. Stormtalon chuckled when he saw Gourdpaw, a newer apprentice, glance shyfully at Flamingpaw, the she-cat with a fiery personality. Spiderstrike followed his gaze and her whiskers twitched. "Think we're looking at the next Vinestripe and Willowstream?"<p>

Stormtalon sighed at the bitter-sweet memory of _that_ particular couple. Vinestripe and Willowstream were Shadowclan cats, long departed to StarClan, but remembered for their love for each-other - and that Vinestripe, when he was a 'paw, was completely oblivious to Willowstream's affection, even though the rest of the Clan could see it like the sun in the daytime. Much like Gourdpaw and Flamingpaw. Stormtalon shuddered. Paralells aside, he hoped that the apprentice's relationship didn't end like theirs did. Willowstream died in The Battle. Vinstripe was so grief-striken, that even after The Battle had restored balance to the Clans, he jumped into the flooded river, and drowned himself. He could still remember seeing Vinestripes water-logged body, washed up in a pool, motionless.

But enough of vain worries. Stormtalon looked at his beautiful mate. Perfect, long legs, those silver, perfect ears. Her tail- no, her tail wasn't perfect, not anymore. An enraged Shadowclan cat had shredded it, in The Battle. He looked agian over the camp. Dawn patrol was just setting out; Rosestar at point, as usual. A couple young kits were tumbling near the sunning rock. One, a small silver she-cat, whammed right into him. Stormtalon stood up, annoyed, and glared at the kit. The tiny she-cat, a second ago a small bundle of energy, now was a fluffy ball of fear. Spiderstrike layed a tail across her mate's shoulder. "Now, now Stormtalon, she didn't mean it, and you're scaring her." Stormtalon sighed; he supposed she was right, but still, they should be more careful, even if he was still intimidating. The she-kit didn't move. "What's you name, little one?" Stormtalon meowed gently.

"H-Heatherkit." The kit squirmed in nervousness. Stormtalon sat down, wrapping his tail around his feet. "Would you like to hear a story, Heatherkit?" Heatherkit tipped her head, then nodded. "Go find your siblings and bring them over here. Then I'll tell you, okay?" Heatherkit nodded, and ran off, squeaking "Bumblekit! Hollykit! Stormtalon's going to tell us a story! Hes going to tell us a story!" Stormtalon purred at the young she-cat's energy. Moments later, a brigade of little kits bumbled towards them, triping over themselves. Finally, they all sat in front of Stormtalon, eager to hear what he had to tell them today. "Now, little ones, I'm sure you've heard of The Battle, yes?" The little furry faces nodded assent. "But we've heard that one, like, soo many times now!" one squeaked. Bumblekit, Stormtalon thinks. "Well, yes, little one, you have. But I'm going to tell you a different story; of how The Battle came to be, why, and my mate and I's role in it. Agian Bumblekit squeaked, "You two? But you're too old! Anything that you could have done would have to be exagerated!" Spiderstrike silenced him with a well-meaning glare. "Now, as I was saying..." Stormtalon sighed and got lost in his story telling agian- and only a little bit exagerated.


End file.
